To Be With You
by Whispering Fingertips
Summary: Yuna's father is the most power man in Zanarkand. When her ex-boyfriend attacks her he hires a bodyguard to keep her safe until this man is taken down. Unknowingly, they fall in love and tragedy strikes. Will Tidus bring this man down in time? COMPLETE!
1. The Assignment

Hey everyone and welcome to the story. I'm TiDuS-FoRvEr or as my friends call me, Jen Anyways before I begin the story I have to explain some things. This IS a Tidus/Yuna fic.

Firstly, I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy X and X-2 nor any of the scenes, items, etc. They ALL belong to Square Enix.

Secondly the rating. This story has been rated R for **violence, language, sexuality, blood** and I would have to say that I wouldn't recommend kids younger then 14 to read this. But that is just my opinion.

Hmmm lets see what else…Oh ya, I am always open for ideas or thoughts all the time. Either write it in a review or my personal e-mail address. Either way is fine.

And lastly I would like to say. Sit back, get comfy, get a drink if you like and enjoy the story P.S. This story takes place in Zanarkand. (The real city people not the ruins)

* * *

**Quote of the chapter:** Before you say 'Hello' think and make sure you except the fact that one day your gonna have to say 'Good-Bye'.

**To Be With You  
Chapter 1**

**The Assignment**

Tidus loaded his gun as he hid behind a wall in an abandoned building located downtown Zanarkand. His partner, Auron, accompanied him against the other wall as they prepared to enter.

Tidus signaled Auron to enter. Slowly both walked in. It was actually really dark inside which made it more complicated.

"This guy has no where to run. I'm going in." Tidus told Auron.

Auron nodded. "I'm right behind you."

As Tidus made his way into the lobby of the building, he could see someone hiding behind a pole and he open fired at Tidus. Noticing him ahead of time, Tidus successfully dodged the bullets with a barrow roll and shot him in the leg.

The man grunted in pain as he fell to the ground, dropping his gun.

"Nice work T!" Auron told him as he ran over to the guy and placed handcuffs on his wrists.

"Too easy." Tidus said feeling proud of himself. He then looked down at the guy and picked up his backpack. "That'll teach you to flee after robbing a Jewelry store. When you mess with the Zanarkand police, you mess with me."

"Let's get this guy back to the station and call it a night." Auron said helping the guy up and taking him out of the building.

Tidus was one of the best of the best there was in Zanarkand. He was 20 years old, sparkling blue eyes and choppy blonde hair. He was dedicated to his work and has been a cop for 2 years now.

Auron was Tidus' partner. He was 35 years old, brown eyes and black hair. Auron had been a cop for just over 10 years but wasn't as serious as Tidus was. He was good, but Tidus could beat him any day.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The doctor had just left the daughters room and closed the door behind him.

Braska came walking up to him. "Will Yuna be okay?" He asked concerned and upset.

"She has a few burses on her arms, but nothing too series. They should be gone within a few days." The doctor told him.

Braska relaxed. "Ah, thank Yevon. Thank you doctor."

The doctor smiled then left his home.

Braska then entered Yuna's room at sat down on her bed. "Yuna?"

Yuna was facing the other way crying. "Forgive me father. You were right about everything."

Braska placed his hand over his. "Its okay my child. Everything is going to be just fine."

He then stood up and left her room so she could rest. Braska sat on his couch as he thought about the horrible things that have been going on for the last two weeks. His daughter was well, but he still felt insecure about everything that has been happening.

"Mr. President? We've managed to track down the best undercover bodyguard there is." He looked up and nodded.

"Contact him as soon as possible, my daughter needs to be safe immediately before Seymour strikes back." Braska said.

The man nodded then left him alone.

Braska was the most powerful man in Zanarkand. Well of course he was, he was the President. The leader of his people. He was just over 40 and had one daughter, who he loved and cherished greatly. He wanted to do something to keep this man away from his daughter once and for all. He could only hope.

* * *

Tidus and Auron entered the station laughing from a job well done.

"Man, I'm starving! I can't wait to go home tonight and just sit in front of the TV and relax." Tidus told Auron.

"Same here. Ha, ha." Auron told him grabbing a donut and started to munch on that as their boss approached them.

"Congrats boys! Everyone in the station is talking. I'm very proud of you two." Their boss, Nooj told them. "Tidus, I must speak with you in my office. Be there in five minutes, okay?

"Aww really? I was just going to go home." Tidus wined.

"Well that's a shame, now is it? Be in my office." Nooj told him then walked off.

"That guy never gives me a break." Tidus told Auron. "He's always biting my head off."

"Thought you enjoyed that?" Auron asked teasing. "Have fun!" He then left the station to go home.

Tidus then walked over to Nooj's office and entered to see that he was already waiting for him. Tidus then sat down at his desk.

"Tidus I have your next assignment read for you." Nooj told him.

"Yes sir?" Tidus asked.

"It's an official message from the President. Seems that his daughter was abused and raped from her ex-boyfriend who we just found out was the escaped criminal Seymour Guado." Nooj said handing him a folder of his records.

"Seymour Guado, I've heard of him. Suppose to be the most dangerous guy in all of Zanarkand."

"Correct." Nooj replied.

"Abuse, rape, attempted murder, drugs, this guy has it all." Tidus said looking at his records.

"This man has been stalking the President's daughter for some time now. Tidus, I want you to take the assignment of protecting her and bringing this man to justice. Do you except?" Nooj asked Tidus.

"Seymour Guado. Never thought I'd be the one to hunt him down. Sir, I accept." Tidus told him as he placed the folder down on the desk and stood up.

"Excellent. You should begin immediately. There is a car waiting outside that will escort you to the Presidential Palace." Nooj told him. "This is a very important case T. Be on your guard at all times."

Tidus nodded then left his office. He really wanted to go home and relax tonight but this was an official message from the President himself. Although Tidus was truly dedicated to his work, a mastermind like Guado was someone not to underestimate. The police have been trying to catch him for a year now. But no one has even gotten close. He was too quick and clever.

Tidus then stepped into the car as the driver drove him up to the Presidential Palace to begin his assignment.

* * *

Upon arriving, his eyes widened as he saw the mansion. He always knew that it was vast but being able to see it up close just stunned him. He then walked to the door and the guards allowed him to enter, meeting Braska who was waiting in the main hall.

"Sir, it's an honor to meet you." Tidus told Braska.

"And I am truly grateful for you accepting this assignment Tidus Keller—"

"I prefer T or Tidus, sir." Tidus interrupted.

"Tidus. A week ago my daughter was attacked by her ex-boyfriend named Seymour Guado. We found his criminal files, they were really shocking. It appears that he was arrested for rape and abuse. My daughter was seeing him after he broke out but now we believe that he wants her dead." Braska told him.

"Brake up with a guy and it costs you your life. I know my facts about this criminal and I promise you that the department has sent out its best man to ensure you're daughter's safety and to bring this man to justice." Tidus told Braska.

Braska was somewhat relieved knowing that his daughter would be safe. "Thank you for your services."

He then turned to his butler. "Barthello, would you be kind enough to fetch my daughter from her room?"

"But of course." He responded, making his way upstairs.

Braska then turned back to Tidus. "I shall leave the rest up to you. Please feel free to be acquainted with my daughter. Sorry to trouble you but I must attend an important meeting in Bevelle and won't be back for several days."

"Your daughter is in safe hands, sir." Tidus told him.

Braska smiled at the man then left the house to catch his plane.

As Tidus waited there patiently, Yuna came down the stairs slowly. He turned his head towards her and stared in enchantment. She didn't look that much younger then him. Although entirely unprofessional and impolite, he couldn't stop gazing upon her face. But he had to get that out of his mind. She was the President's daughter after all.

Yuna smiled as she approached him. She was thinking the same about him. He had the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen, blue crystal eyes that would make you melt away instantly. He had blonde hair and tanned skin.

Tidus then stretched out his hand to shake hers.

"Greetings. I'm Tidus, assigned to protect you." He introduced.

"I'm Yuna, the President's daughter." She replied afterwards.

As you already know, Yuna Simmons is the only daughter of Braska, the President of Zanarkand. She was 18 years old, pale skin, chestnut brown hair, and mixed color eyes, one green the other blue.

It was nearly 11pm and Tidus was exhausted. All he wanted to do was eat a cheeseburger and turn on the TV but he knew that he was on a way too important assignment to do so.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Yuna asked softly.

Tidus nodded. "Okay." He replied.

Yuna then took him upstairs and down the right hall to the first door. "This one is yours." Yuna told him opening the door and showing him.

"And where is your room, may I ask?" Tidus asked.

"I'm right beside you." Yuna replied with a pleasant smile.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to rest. What plans do you have tomorrow?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, well, I was planning on going to the movies with some friends after school." Yuna replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I'll drive you to and from school everyday, okay? And I will accompany you to the movies." Tidus told her.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." Yuna said with a small laugh.

"What?" Tidus asked.

Yuna then observed him carefully. "Nothing. Goodnight Tidus." She replied then walked over to her room.

Tidus had a slight odd look on his face, but he soon shook it off and entered his room for some rest.

* * *

Romance already blooms between the two if you noticed. I know it was small but it'll get batter as the story progresses. Don't forget to review. It only takes 2 minute's max out of your busy schedule. Thanks a million everyone. 


	2. Seymour's Threat

**Quote of the Chapter:** You can close your eyes to things that you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel.

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 2**  
**Seymour's Threat**

Tidus had gotten up early to check the house around, making sure it was safe. It was only 10 past 7 in the morning and Tidus was all geared up for the day.

Once the house was clear, he went back to his room to look over Seymour's files again.

"After he'd escape from prison, he hid low while dating Yuna. I'm guessing that Braska didn't know about the two." Tidus said to himself. "When Yuna broke up with him, I'm assuming he was furious and wouldn't allow it. Or at least that's what I think. The entire story could be different. Might as well ask Yuna a few questions later."

He then placed the files in his desk and leaned back in his chair. The alarm then went off on his watch.

"7:30. Time to wake up Yuna." He then stood up and left his room and walked over to hers, lightly knocking on her door.

"Ms Simmons? Time to wake up." Tidus called out.

There was then a few seconds of silence.

"Ms Simmons?" He called again.

"Okay, just a minute!" Yuna replied.

Tidus smiled then walked downstairs where Barthello prepared breakfast.

Yuna ran downstairs and joined Tidus at the table to eat. She sat across the table from him and began to eat.

"You're so quiet Mr. Keller. Something on your mind?" Yuna asked.

"Its Tidus and yes. I would like to ask you a few questions about Seymour after your movie with your friends." Tidus replied.

Yuna looked down at her plate, picking at her food. "Sure." Obviously you could tell that Yuna didn't want to talk about Seymour. Never again. She just wished that she could just erase him from her memory but knew that it was impossible. Yuna could only hope that Tidus could stop him.

"Ready to go to school?" Tidus asked, standing up from the table.

Yuna looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm ready." She replied softly.

"Well lets get going if you don't want to be late."

Yuna then stood up from the table and walked out of the house with Tidus. He then, as a gentleman, helped her into his car then drove off.

* * *

Yuna's school was about 20 minutes away and both sat there quietly until Yuna spoke up.

"So do you like being a cop Mr. Keller?" Yuna asked, breaking the tension between them.

Tidus was silent for a moment. "I like helping people." He simply replied.

"That's nice. I wish everyone were like that. So…do you have any family? Married perhaps?" Yuna asked making conversation.

"No." Tidus replied.

Yuna looked out the window and briefly smiled as they arrived at the school.

"I'll be here 2:30 sharp. And I want you to be with your friends the whole time, okay?" Tidus told her before she stepped out.

"Oh? So where will you be?" Yuna asked, being to feel nervous.

"I have to go to the station for a bit. You have my cell phone number, right?" Tidus said.

"Yeah, I do." Yuna replied.

"Good. Well see you later then." Tidus told her as she closed her car door and entered the building. Tidus then drove off.

* * *

Yuna walked upstairs and opened her locker to get her books before she would be late for class. As she opened the door, she found a note inside.

Yuna carefully opened it and began to read.

_I'm watching your every move Yuna. You can't escape from me. I will come for you soon._

_- Seymour_

Yuna then felt a cold chill on the back of her next, but as she turned around, no one was there. In fact, there wasn't anyone in the hall. Yuna then quickly closed her locker and ran for class.

* * *

Tidus entered the station and walked over to his desk with a coffee and began to search the Internet for information about this Seymour character. He went into the confidential police files and found him.

"Here we go." Tidus said to himself taking a sip of his coffee. "Seymour Guado. 19 years old, blue hair, blue eyes, considered armed and dangerous. This guy is gonna be tough to bring down." He said.

Just then Auron came over and sat down beside him. "Hey T. Watcha doing here? Don't you have a pretty little President's daughter your suppose to be watching?" He joked.

"She's at school right now. I have to pick her up in ummmmm 2 hours." Tidus replied looking at his watch.

"Sounds like your having fun. So I heard your tracking down Seymour Guado. Man, that is like impossible. We've been trying for over a year now and we still can't catch him. What makes you think you can?" Auron asked.

"He's after Yuna." Tidus replied. "And he'll surely come back for her."

"Yuna, hmm? The President's daughter? Geez what was that girl thinking?" Auron asked himself.

"That's exactly what I want to know too." Tidus answered for him. "You'll back me up on this case, right?"

"Of course. We're partners." Auron said lightly punching him on the shoulder.

Tidus laughed. Just then his cell phone rang. "Hang on, gotta take the call."

"Who is it? You're grandmother again? Ha, ha." Auron joked.

"Hello? Keller here." Tidus spoke.

"Its Yuna." She said sounding scared.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm begin watched everywhere I go. And I found a letter in my locker from Seymour." She told Tidus.

"Really? Do you want me to come pick you up?" Tidus asked.

"No, no. I think I'll be all right. I just really needed to talk to someone. Thanks Keller. See you after school." She then hung up.

Tidus then placed his cell phone back in his pocket. This guy was seriously scaring this girl and Tidus was getting annoyed. He was determined to bring this guy down. It might not be soon, but he will.

"Is you're grandma having trouble kicking the squirrels off her lawn again?" Auron joked.

"Hey, I know she called me in as an emergency for that but she just really hates squirrels. She thinks that they're concocting evil plans in her basement to scare her out of her house. But in any case, it wasn't her. It was Yuna." Tidus replied.

"Well maybe you should hush in to save her, she sounds petrified." Auron suggested laughing.

"Don't you have any work to do?" Tidus asked, trying to get rid of him and his silly comments.

"Yeah but I got it covered. Maroda is finishing it up for me." Auron replied smiling.

"Great. Well I have to go pick her up now. I have to take her to the movies." Tidus said turning off his computer and standing up, placing his jean jacket on.

"Oh? Second day on the job and you two are already going out? How cute."

Tidus rolled his eyes and left the building.

* * *

Tidus then drove up to the school to see Yuna waiting outside the school. As soon as he pulled up, she quickly walked over and entered his car.

"You shouldn't be waiting outside the school alone like that. Its dangerous." Tidus told her. "So where are your friends?"

"They're meeting me at the movie theatre." Yuna replied. She was a lot more cheerful now that Tidus was with her. She felt so safe and secure around him.

"Okay." Tidus said as he began to drive.

After about 15 minutes from following Yuna's directions, they had reached the movie theatre. Tidus parked the car and walked over to the front doors to see Yuna's friends waiting for her.

Yuna ran to her friends and gave them each a hug. Tidus stood a few steps away from the girls as they giggled and talked.

"Yunie! Which movie do you wanna see?" Rikku, Yuna's cousin asked.

"Doesn't matter. Anything." Yuna replied laughing.

Tidus watched her as she laughed. She knew that she was in great danger so why was she so happy? What scared him the most was that if he weren't there for her then she'd die and never laugh again.

But Tidus tried not to think of that. She was happy because she was with her friends. And after something like that Seymour did to her, it felt safe to be with friendly faces.

"Keller! I want you to meet my friends!" Yuna gently grabbed his hand and dragged him to her friends. "These are my best friends Lenne, Lulu and Rikku." Yuna introduced. "Everyone…this is Mr. Keller."

"So your father hired HIM as your bodyguard, eh?" Rikku asked. She then leaned over and whispered into Yuna's ear. "He's pretty cute."

Yuna blushed then walked inside with her friends and Tidus. After buying the movie tickets they all waited for food and drinks while Yuna went to the restroom with Lulu.

Tidus waited outside the girl's restroom while watching the two other girls in line. While, continuing waiting, a man walked past Tidus, staring at him angrily. He had short brown hair, black t-shirt, and big baggy blue shorts. Tidus noticed a tattoo on his arm with the initials BC. But the man continued walking and entered a theatre.

It could have been any random guy so Tidus didn't worry about it. Just then, a scream came from inside the girl's restroom. He quickly drew out his gun and ran in to see Yuna on the floor and Lulu laughing as she helped her up.

"What happened?" Tidus asked.

"Wow, he sure came in fast!" Lulu joked. "Its so cute how you would rescue her inside the woman's restroom!"

Tidus then had an annoyed look on his face as he put his gun away and began to leave the restroom when he felt Yuna holding his hand and stopping him from leaving.

"I'm so sorry. I just got startled, that's all." She didn't want to get her bodyguard angry with her on the first day. "Lulu scared me from behind to see if you would come in to save me."

"Ms. Simmons this is serious. I don't have time joining in on your jokes with your friends. This man is dangerous and I need your full support in catching him and making sure your safe." Tidus spoke to her softly.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Yuna told him with puppy eyes.

"Its okay this time, alright?" He told her with a small smile. "Just be more careful."

Yuna smiled happily. "Okay."

Afterwards, Tidus, Yuna and Lulu met up with the other two and watched their 2 hour movie 'The Grudge' and loved it. Once finished that is all they were talking about as they left the theatre and walked down the hall to exit the building.

But then suddenly Tidus was tackled from behind and fell. "Girls get Yuna outta here!"

The girls then ran out and took Yuna across the street to a mall where they hid.

Tidus and the mysterious man wrestled on the floor until Tidus pinned him down, aiming his gun at the man's forehead.

"Who sent you?" Tidus demanded.

The man laughed. "I don't understand, you were too easy to take down. So you're Keller, hm?"

"WHO SENT YOU?" Tidus demanded, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Seymour wanted to let you know that he'll succeed in kidnapping Yuna and that you will DIE!" He replied pulling out a pocketknife and stabbing him in the arm.

Tidus flinched back in pain as the man quickly got up and began to run away. Tidus pulled the knife out of his arm and picked up his gun, shooting the man in the leg. He ran over to the man and placed handcuffs on him.

Once done, he picked up his cell phone and called Auron.

"Hello?" Auron spoke.

"Auron its Tidus. I got someone at the movies for you to pick up." Tidus told him.

* * *

Several hours later, Tidus returned back to the Presidential Palace. Yuna was driven home earlier by her friends and was waiting anxiously for Tidus to return.

Tidus lay on his bed exhausted from the day. Seymour sent a messenger after him. Guess that proves that he wasn't ready to come after Yuna in person yet. Or maybe he was there but knew that it wasn't the time to do so. Tidus grunted from his wound on his arm. The bleeding had almost stopped but was still flowing. He should have seen that knife coming but didn't.

Just then there was a soft knock at his door.

"Come in." He said as he sat up.

Yuna opened the door and entered smiling pleasantly. "Hey." She then walked over to his bed and sat down beside him. "Thank you for saving me earlier."

"Its my job." Tidus replied.

"So do you know…who the man was who attacked?" Yuna asked softly.

"Not yet. He's at the station right now being questioned." Tidus answered.

"I was really scared today. After we ran into the mall, all I could think about was you. Were you going to be okay? Were you hurt? Did you bring him down? You know, I was really concerned." Yuna told him.

"Its what I'm trained to do. I'm used to this kind of stuff." Tidus told her, holding his arm.

Yuna looked over and gasped. "Ah! Tidus, you're bleeding." She then pulled out a bandanna and wrapped it around his wound.

"You……you—called me Tidus." Tidus said and smiled. "Thanks."

Yuna smiled back. "There. Can't have my bodyguard injured now can I?"

Tidus softly chuckled.

"Well I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning." Yuna gave him a quick thank you hug then stood up, leaving his room.

Tidus then lay back down and went to sleep.

But meanwhile, just outside Tidus window, glowing evil eyes watched him. Staring at him as it began to rain. "So you're the one who is suppose to take me down, hmm? Ha! I'll be waiting Keller…" He laughed madly then left.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter. More romance, suspense, threats and humour waits. And the unfolding of Seymour's plan. Review and keep reading. I love you all. 


	3. A Day Out

**Quote of the chapter:** Beginnings are usually scary, endings are usually sad but it's what's in the middle that truly counts.

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 3  
****A Day Out**

Yuna tossed and turned in her bed. The air had gotten cold, sending shivers down her back. Her window was wide opened, the night air flowing in coldly. A figure then climbed up and through her window, entering her room.

He then crawled on her bed and lay beside her, stroking her hair. Yuna slowly opened her eyes to see none other then Seymour staring at her.

Yuna immediately gasped in fright, stepping away from him. Yuna then rolled off her bed and began to run towards her door only to be thrown against the wall from Seymour.

"What's wrong baby? Scared?" Seymour said as his cold dry lips kissed her neck.

Yuna was paralyzed with fear and was unable to move. "Seymour…please leave me alone." She told him softly terrified.

Seymour then pulled out a pocketknife. "If I can't have you, no one can."

Seymour then threw her on the carpet floor. Her eyes were open, crying. She felt so helpless, wishing that someone would help her. She had her hand over her stomach as blood rushed out. She then closed her eyes, continuing to cry as Seymour laughed.

"Tidus…" Yuna softly mumbled.

Yuna then screamed.

Meanwhile, in Tidus' room, he immediately woke up from hearing the scream. He rushed out of bed, picking up his gun and rushing over to Yuna's room. As he opened the door, he saw Yuna crawled up in a ball in the corner of the room crying petrified.

Tidus put his gun away and walked over to Yuna, kneeling down in front of her. "Ms. Simmons, are you alright?" He asked.

Yuna then wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his cheat crying. Tidus was somewhat surprised and tried to comfort her by patting her on the back.

"It……was just a nightmare……" She told him. "I was so frightened. It felt so real. I was so…helpless…"

Tidus then pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "You may be a girl but that doesn't mean you're weak. You're strong Yuna. You may not know it but you will over come your fears of Seymour with time."

Yuna then wiped her tears and smiled. "Hey, you finally called me by my first name." She said happily.

Tidus choked. "Oh well, Ummmm…"

"Thank you." She said pleasantly.

Tidus then helped her up. "Come on. It's late, try and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay." She then walked over to her bed and crawled in. Tidus smiled then left, returning to his.

* * *

Morning soon approached and Tidus did his usual look out throughout the house. Barthello was cooking breakfast and Yuna had just woken up. Yuna walked out of her room and stood outside of Tidus' debating if she should go in or not.

Meanwhile, Tidus was on the phone with Auron.

"So did you get any info on the guy yet?" Tidus asked.

"We sure did. This guy was an easy talker but he doesn't know much. His name is Graav, a messenger of Seymour's. He said that there are at least three or four more followers but he didn't give us any names." Auron replied.

"Do you think if we get the others Seymour will show?" Tidus asked.

"That's the plan we for have now. So how is Yuna?" Auron answered.

"A bit shaky but I think that she'll be okay."

"Yuna is probably really stressed out with all that's been going on. You should take her out somewhere. You know, to take her mind off of things." Auron suggested.

"Yeah I agree. But taking her outside isn't the best idea right now." Tidus replied.

"I know the risks but if you do get attacked at least you'll bust another one of his followers." Auron told him.

"True but what if Seymour shows up?" Tidus considered.

"He wouldn't show up during the day. Especially if you go to a place with lots of people." Auron said. "So take her out, I'm sure she'll like it."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Auron." Tidus replied hanging up.

Tidus placed his phone in his pocket and stood up, walking over to his door and opening it see Yuna standing outside of it.

"Is something wrong?" Tidus asked.

"Ummm…?" Yuna choked. "I was……" Yuna felt so embarrassed tripping over her words.

Just then Barthello called from downstairs. "Ms Simmons, Mr. Keller. Breakfast."

"I was just calling you to breakfast." Yuna quickly lied so she didn't look like a complete fool. "Better hurry before it gets cold." She then quickly walked downstairs and into the dining room.

Tidus then followed her downstairs and into the dining room where they began to eat French toast.

"So do you have any plans for today since its Saturday?" Tidus asked.

Yuna looked up at him across the table. "No, not really. I was just thinking of staying in my father's study reading books for the day." She replied.

"Say, isn't there an amusement park down by the Zanarkand docks?" Tidus asked.

"Um yeah. It just opened since it's the end of June." Yuna replied.

"How would you like to go there for the day? You know, to take your mind off of everything that's been going on, just the two of us. And besides there would be lots of people there so you should be safe." Tidus suggested.

Yuna raised her head and smiled enjoyably. "I would love that Tidus."

Tidus smiled and finished up his food. "Great."

* * *

Once the two were done getting prepared, mostly Tidus gearing up in case of an attack, the two were off around noon and began driving down to the docks.

"So how much school do you have left?" Tidus asked.

Yuna looked out the window. "One more week."

Tidus continued driving. "Have any plans for the summer?"

"Not really." Yuna replied.

"Well……hmm…maybe we can do some things to past the time, okay? Or at least until we get Seymour."

"Yeah……you're going to leave once he's caught…right?" Yuna asked, never wanting him to go.

"Well yeah I have to." Tidus replied. "But you'll be safe once he's caught so you won't need me around anymore."

_I'll always need you…you just don't know yet_, Yuna thought. "Right, of course." She told him.

The two never said anything more for the entire ride there. Tidus parked the car and entered the park with Yuna.

He looked over at her. Yuna looked so happy just to get away from everything. It'll be nice knowing that she can be like that once Seymour was out of her life.

Yuna looked over at Tidus and saw him looking at her. "What's up?"

Tidus then quickly looked. "N-Nothing."

Yuna then looked away and blushed. "So what do you want to do first?"

"How about some rides?" Tidus suggested.

"Okay." She replied happily. The day had just begun and Yuna was already having fun with Tidus.

Tidus and Yuna went on practically all the roller coasters and fast rides. Tidus wasn't really a big fan off the roller coasters and almost threw up but Yuna was there to comfort him. Both had a blast. It was Yuna first time out having fun in a long time and best of all that there were no disturbances all day. That was just until after 4.

Yuna linked her arm with Tidus as they walked down a path passing the water rides when two familiar faces walked up to them.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted, running up to her.

"Rikku! Hey. What are you doing here?" Yuna asked cheerfully.

"Having fun just like you! I'm here with Gippal. He's just getting me a soda." Rikku replied.

"That's cool. So are you two going out now?" Yuna asked.

"Yup!" Rikku replied excitedly. "We're officially a couple."

"Aww that's so cute."

Rikku then looked over at Tidus. He was looking around at all the people, strangely feeling a presence as if someone was watching them.

"So what about you and Keller? You two going out?" Rikku asked.

Yuna blushed. "No, no. We're just here as friends having fun." She replied.

"Cool. Well I better get going. We're going on the water rides to get wet. I'll call you later. Okay?" Rikku said.

"Okay, see you later then." Yuna waved as Rikku and Gippal left.

Yuna then looked over at Tidus see him. He wasn't paying any attention, he just kept staring at everyone.

"What's wrong T?" Yuna asked.

Tidus turned his head and looked at her. "Just looking around." He replied with a smile. "So what should we do next?"

Yuna and Tidus continued on some more rides and played some games. By the time they were done, it was just past 7. The two of them sat alone together on one of the docks scaring out at the ocean. The sun was just setting and it glowed over the water.

"Tidus…?" Yuna asked softly.

Tidus turned his head towards her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for today. I really like it." Yuna replied shyly.

Tidus looked back out at the water. "No problem."

A few more minutes went by as the two sat there staring out at the water.

Tidus then stood up. "We should be getting back to your place now."

Yuna then stood up afterwards and smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Tidus drove up the street and into the big driveway of the Presidential Palace. As he turned off the car and was about open the car door, someone spoke over his car radio.

"Tidus this is Auron, are you there?"

Yuna looked over at the radio.

Tidus then picked up the radio. "Tidus here. What's up?"

Auron then came back on. "We got some more information on Graav. He said that there are four others with Seymour named, Bickson, Beclem. Logos and Ormi. What's your current location?"

"I just got back to the house."

There was then some static over the radio. "Negative. Get outta there." The radio then went dead.

"Auron?" Tidus spoke.

Someone then open fired and began shooting at Tidus car, Yuna screamed in fear as she and Tidus ducked down.

"Tidus!" Yuna said in fear.

"Quickly, open your door and crawl out, stay as low as possible!" Tidus instructed her.

Yuna did as he said. She opened the door and crawled out, kneeling on the ground. Tidus then followed and stayed kneeling close to the cement driveway ground. Tidus then took out his gun.

The firing then stopped. Tidus carefully stood up a bit to see who and now many were shooting. He saw one person across the street, one up in the tree and two walking towards the car.

"Shit! All four of them are here." Tidus told Yuna. He needed to think of a plan and quick. "I need to get you in the house somehow."

Two of them were already approaching the house, he had to distract them, or shot them down. Tidus didn't have a choice. He slowly stood up just enough so he could see them and began to fire at them, both flinching back from the sudden bullets but he failed to take them down. The person in the tree then fired and struck Tidus in the chest and he fall back.

"TIDUS!" Yuna screamed in fear.

Tidus then opened his eyes and placed his hand on his chest. He remembered that he had but a bulletproof vest on earlier just in case. It's a good thing that he did.

"You……you're not dead." Yuna said.

"Not yet." Tidus then sprung back up and began firing at the two like crazy.

A car then raced down the street and spun out; the person in the driver's seat began shooting the four people attacking Tidus and Yuna. Auron to the rescue.

"Yuna now! Run into the house and hide!" Tidus instructed her.

Yuna nodded. She then quickly stood up and ran for the door, succeeding in opening and getting inside just in time before anyone could shoot.

Auron and Tidus continued outside, trying to get rid of the other four.

Yuna ran into her room, quickly entering it and closing the door and locking it. She was panting with fear, her heart racing faster and faster and it wouldn't slow down. Not until she knew that Tidus was safe and was able to get the four men.

Just then there was a sudden noise from Yuna's window and she turned around and gasped as she saw Seymour standing there smiling. Yuna's back been against the wall and was too scared to open the door and run because she knew that Seymour would stop her before.

Seymour then began to walk closer to her. "Now there you are sweetie I was afraid you were beginning to avoid me and my friends. Happy to see me again?"

Yuna stood there speechless. She was too frightened to speak. All Yuna wanted to do is close her eyes and pretend it was just another dream she was having.

"Why you look so scared. Why don't you just go lie down on your bed and let me do the rest?" He told her.

But Yuna didn't move.

Seymour now stood right in front of her. He placed his hand on her soft warm cheek and kissed her but Yuna pushed him away.

"Why can't you just leave me alone Seymour?" Yuna asked softly trying not to upset him.

"You're new boyfriend has one of my friends down at the station." Seymour told her with an evil tone in his voice. He then slammed his hand on the wall right beside Yuna's head, startling her. "I want him back. Or Mr. Keller will die."

Yuna then nodded her head repeatedly crying.

"You can't run away from me Yuna. Your mine and no one else can have you. Oh and don't worry, your new friend won't be around much longer to protect you." He then threw her on the floor and walked away.

"Yuna!" Came Tidus' voice from down the hall as he ran towards her room.

"If you tell him about this, I'll kill you myself Yuna. Let this be your warning."

Tidus then tried to open Yuna's door but it was locked. "Yuna!" He then tried to break the door down.

Seymour then climbed out of Yuna's window and left. After a few seconds, Tidus broke down the door and saw Yuna on the floor scared to death.

He then ran over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Yuna, are you ok—"

But he was cut right off when he threw her arms around his neck and began to cry.

"Please Tidus! I don't want this anymore! I want it all to go away! Just make him go away…" Yuna cried.

Tidus then placed his hands around her. "Yuna…"

* * *

Whew finally done hoped you liked it LOL. Oh and yaaaaa don't forget to keep reading. 


	4. The Call & The Past

**Quote of the Chapter:** If loving you is wrong then I don't want to be right

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 4  
****The Call & The Past**

Tidus was at the station doing research all morning. The incident that happened last night was all over the news that night and following morning, which made things all the more difficult because now they had the press behind their backs now.

Last night after Tidus found Yuna in her room, he took her to Rikku, her cousin's house to spend the night since Seymour didn't know where Rikku lived. She had also been there all morning and hasn't called Tidus once. It was a little suspicious but he knew that Yuna was all right.

Auron then walked up to Tidus handing him a coffee. "Here, this will help."

Tidus took the coffee from him. "Thanks. Ever since last night I haven't been able to get any sleep."

"Me neither. And we weren't able to catch any of those asses last night either. We're still in the same spot as before. We don't have any new clues to cracking this bastard."

"Something will come soon. It always does. Graav one day, the other four the next. Do you really think that nothing will happen today?" Tidus asked.

"I don't know. This is your case not mine. I'm just here to back you up and give you any information." Auron replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Does Graav know anything else?" Tidus wondered.

"Well if he does then he's not telling us. But we already cracked as mush as we can out of the guy." Auron told him.

"Damn it. I want to catch this guy as soon as possible. I'm afraid that Yuna is going to crack under the pressure of it all." Tidus told Auron.

"It's a possibly. This guy has got us all stressed out."

"I swear that I'll catch this bastard. I will." Tidus told Auron.

Auron smiled. "Seems your really worked up about this case. I think your taking a liking to someone because of it."

Tidus looked up at him. "Liking to someone? Who?"

Auron then laughed. The answer was right in his face and he didn't know.

Just then Tidus' cell phone rang.

"OOO look, it's the someone herself." Auron joked.

Tidus then took his phone out of his pocket and answered.

"Keller here." Tidus spoke.

"Hello Keller." Came an eerie immoral voice. "So glad that I can finally speak to you."

"Who is this?" Tidus demanded. "Is this some kind of joke Yuna?" He thought that she was just playing a stupid joke on him. That was until he spoke again.

"You will die Keller. And Yuna will be mine." He told Tidus.

Tidus eyes widened. "S-Seymour?"

Auron then grabbed a chair and sat down next to Tidus. "Is it really Seymour? Bust his ass Tidus!"

But Tidus waved his hand in front of Auron's face to get him to shut up.

"That's right. Forgive my friends for what happened yesterday. Sometimes they act on their own." Seymour told him.

"Bullshit! They were after Yuna. Don't try being nice to me Seymour. You will be taken down. I swear on my own life that I'll hunt you down until your caught!" He told Seymour angered.

"Yuna isn't there with you, is she?" Seymour spoke calmly.

"Its none of your concern where she is." Tidus told him.

"What's going on?" Auron asked. "Why are you talking to him? Tell him to show and kick his ass."

Tidus ignored Auron.

"Its entirely my concern Keller. And besides I will not allow anyone else come between us unless they want to be shot. Up to that challenge?

"I'm only doing my job to protect her. You won't get your hands on her." Tidus shouted.

"You can't stop me from having her Keller."

Tidus has just heard enough from this guy and was getting pissed off. "Okay that's it asshole! Show yourself right now so I can bust your ass!"

Seymour then laughed in the phone. "You can't catch me Tidus. I suggest that you give up before things get ugly."

"Shut up! You don't scare me!" Tidus shouted.

"This is my only warning Keller. Give up now and your life will be spared. But if you continue, I will surely kill you." Seymour then hung up.

"Damn it." He then placed his phone on the desk.

Auron was slouching in his chair. "So…how'd it go?"

"The usual threat to give up or die talk. Psh, that guy has a big mouth but I'll surely shut it up for him." Tidus told him.

"Did he give you any information?" Auron asked.

"No." Tidus simply replied. He felt that he was going in circles. Nothing leads to him. Not yet at least.

"Well that sucks." Auron said as he stood up. "Well I'm outta here. Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah, okay." Tidus replied as he left.

After a few minutes of doing absolutely nothing, he wondered if he should call Yuna to see how she was doing. But instead, he got up and left the station to go and see her.

Tidus got in his car and began to drive.

* * *

On his way to Rikku's he decided to check out the Presidential Palace. He parked on the side of the road because there were cars in the driveway. It was the insurance people who were fixing up the house from the bullets last night. Seeing them reminded that his own car had a few holes in it too but at least no glass was broken.

He then continued to drive off to Rikku's house, which was only 10 minutes away. Tidus parked in the driveway and walked towards the front door, ringing the doorbell.

There was lots of giggling from what he could hear from inside. Someone then ran to the door and opened it to see Tidus. It was Rikku of course.

Rikku then let him in. "Tidus! So good of you to come! We were just about to call you." Rikku said happily.

Tidus smiled. "How is Yuna doing?" He asked.

"Yuna? Oh she is doing fine! Yeah we're just watching TV."

Both then walked in the living room to see Yuna cuddled on the couch. She then looked over to see Tidus and smiled. "T!" She then ran up to Tidus and hugged him.

"Woah! Easy girl." He said. He then pulled away from her. "Just checking up on you."

She then looked at him awkwardly. "You look tired Tidus. Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Tidus scratched the back of his head. "No, not really. I've been busy at the station all night."

"Aww." Yuna sighed. "You should take a nap."

"That's the last thing on my mind, don't worry. I was just checking if you wanted to stay here or return home?" Tidus replied.

"Well…I don't know. Is it safe?" Yuna asked concerned.

Tidus smiled and nodded. "Oh except for the press. Gotta watch out for them now."

Yuna giggled. "Okay, lets go home."

Tidus nodded. "I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

Yuna nodded then he left.

Rikku then nudged her on the shoulder. "OOO I think I see a little spark between you two growing."

Yuna blushed. "Maybe."

* * *

Afterwards, Tidus and Yuna drove off back to her house. Surprisingly all the workers were already gone and there was a long black limo in the driveway.

"Oh? My dad is home!" Yuna told Tidus.

Tidus smiled and drove in, parking behind the limo. He and Yuna then got out of the car and walked up to the door and entered to be greeted by Braska.

"Yuna!" He said happily walking up to her, hugging. "I'm so glad that you're okay. I heard about what happened last night and rushed home."

"Its good to see you again dad." Yuna said pulling away from him.

Braska then looked over at Tidus. "I see you've been doing a good job in ensuring my daughters safety."

"Yes, sir." Tidus replied.

"I am truly grateful." He then turned around. "Oh Barthello, cook up some lobster for tonight's dinner if you please."

"Yes, of course sir." Barthello answered then walked away into the kitchen.

He then turned his head back to Tidus and Yuna. "Oh I almost forgot. Yuna, you remember that dinner party I was telling you about last month?"

"Yes?" Yuna replied.

"Well it has just been confirmed that it will be held tomorrow night here. All the important people of Spira will come. Lady Yunalesca, Lord Zeon, Lord Mika, Lord Kinoc, Lord Kelk Ronso, Lord Maechen and lots more. It will be an very important business party and I would like Tidus to accompany you as your date for safety reasons." Braska told her.

"Um date?" Tidus chocked. "Of course Sir."

Yuna smiled.

"Splendid. Dinner should be ready soon so don't wonder off, okay?" Braska told them then walked off to his room.

Yuna then turned to Tidus. "Well I guess I'll see you at dinner then." She then skipped off to her room.

Tidus went to his and sat at the desk, placing his cell phone on the desk, wondering if Seymour would call again. He probably wouldn't. What he said was really getting to Tidus now that he was alone and was thinking about it.

You can't stop me from having her Keller… 

_This is my only warning Keller. Give up now and your life will be spared. But if you continue, I will surely kill you…_

But after thinking about it, it just made him laugh. Even though Seymour was a criminal mastermind, Tidus was the best detective in Zanarkand. So if you think about it, they were both equally skilled. But in the end, who will win?

If Tidus failed, that means he would fail Yuna. Like any other case he had, criminals never stood a chance against him but Seymour was different. He was striking when Tidus least expected it. Sometimes Tidus would think. Seymour was good. Too good even. But nothing would stop him from giving up. He was going to fight until Yuna was safe from harm.

He then heard a voice from outside his room. "Master Keller. Madame Simmons, dinner is served." Barthello called.

Tidus smiled. Food. He hadn't eaten all day so a well cooked dinner then some rest is all he would need. He picked up his phone, shoved it in his pocket and went downstairs to eat.

* * *

The three of them sat at the table eating.

"mmmmMm this is delicious." Braska said smiling.

Tidus and Yuna smiled both enjoying the food.

"So Tidus have you found out anything about the man who is stalking my daughter?" Braska.

"Not yet Sir but we're working really hard." Tidus told him.

Braska smiled. "I am truly grateful for your services. You have kept my daughter safe."

"Thank you sir." Tidus replied.

Once Yuna was done, she quickly stood up and walked away.

Tidus looked at her as she left but then turned back to Braska. "Is something wrong with Yuna?"

"She doesn't feel comfortable when I talk about Seymour. She feels as if she has betrayed me." Braska told him.

"Betrayed you?" Tidus asked.

Braska then stood up. "Its nothing important." He then walked away.

Later that night Tidus stumbled into the sitting room where he found Yuna sitting on the couch watching the fire in the fireplace alone.

He then walked in and she looked up. "Hey."

Yuna smiled. "Hi."

"May I sit with you?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded. Tidus then walked over and sat down beside her.

"I heard you talking to my father after I left." Yuna said.

Tidus looked over at her. "Oh?"

"I let my father down." Yuna told her sadly. "Ha, you probably think I'm a stupid little rich girl now, don't you?"

"No, of course not." Tidus replied softly.

"You want to hear some things about my past with Seymour? Maybe it can help you in your investigation." Yuna asked.

"Sure."

"It all happened last year when I first met him. At the time, I never knew that he was an escaped criminal. We were both really close but I always knew that he had a violent temper. He was always so angry at the world because his parents died in a car accident and he blamed himself for it because they were on their way to pick him up from Blitzball practice. Once we began dating, it always looked so much happier and he smiled more often. But he was still so angry, he even hurt me sometimes but afterwards he would hold me and apologize. I…tried so hard to change him. But nothing really worked." Yuna began. She stared at the fire for a few moments.

"Go on." Tidus said.

"I snuck out through my bedroom window all the time to see him without my dad knowing. But once we were becoming serious, I thought it was time to tell my dad about us. He seemed really happy for us. That was until I told him his name. My dad knew all along that he was a dangerous escaped criminal. He never wanted to tell me the truth about him so he kept saying stuff like '_I feel really __uncomfortable with the idea of you and that Seymour guy going out' _and '_Yuna please, stop seeing him.' _He never spoke to me in an angry tone. But I did. I would always yell at him saying things like, '_Dad! You need to trust me! I'm eighteen! I can take care of myself and I do know who to go out with and not' and 'I don't care what you say father. You just don't understand me like he does!' _and I would always run away."

Yuna took a deep breath as she continued. Tidus continued to look at her and listen.

"But that all changed when one day I woke up in a hospital. My body ached with bruises from being bashed around and I had cuts all over my body. My father told me the truth about him and I was bewildered and shocked. I felt so guilty that I took Seymour's side the whole time and let my own father down when all he was doing was trying to protect me. Once I recovered and left the hospital I went to see Seymour one final time. I told him that I never wanted to see him again and that I knew all about him and his abuse flies, the arrest and the breakout. But Seymour refused to allow me to break up with him. That night he snuck in my bedroom window when my father was away on a business meeting in Luca. And……"

Yuna then began to cry.

"Yuna……" Tidus said softly.

"Seymour raped me." She told him. "He raped me then hurted me again. That was two weeks ago. He's been following me ever since. And…I'm so afraid because I know that he'll come back for me again."

Tidus then placed his hand on her shoulder. "Yuna……I'm going to make all your pain go away, okay? I promise you that I'll stop him. He won't hurt you again."

Yuna looked at him as he took his hand and wiped her tears away. "I know you will. Thank you Tidus." She said with a smile.

Afterwards, both went upstairs and returned to their rooms for some sleep. Tidus was now more determined then ever to bring Seymour down. He would sleep on it tonight and figure something out tomorrow. Tidus was bushed. He crawled into his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

WOOSH! That's the chapter. Now you know how serious Seymour is what will he plan next? Review and keep reading to find out. 


	5. The Party

**Quote of the Chapter:** I get the greatest feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me because I know that even if it was just for a second I crossed your mind.

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 5  
****The Party**

Since Braska was home Tidus didn't check the house once he woke up. He wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt and sat in his chair like always. It was only 10 past 7. Yuna still had another 20 minutes until Tidus would wake her up for school.

But surprisingly, she was already awake. Yuna walked out of her room and over to Tidus', knocking on his door.

"Come in." Tidus called. Yuna then entered. "Yuna, you're up early."

"Yeah I know. Thought I should wake up to talk to you." Yuna replied as she walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Talk to me? About what?" Tidus asked, looking over at her from his chair.

"The party tonight. Last night I forgot to mention something to you." Yuna told him.

"Oh?" Tidus asked.

"You see…I think that it's going to go horribly wrong. When Seymour and I were dating, I told him about it because he was going to be my date. But things ended up the way they are now and well…I think that he's going to do something tonight."

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Guess we'll have to be extra careful then. I doubt your father will call it off." Tidus told her.

"Yeah I know. I'm just worried if something does happen and my father will get hurt." Yuna said.

"I know what you mean. I'll be on the lookout, okay?"

Yuna smiled. "Okay."

"Well it's just about time to get going. Ready?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded. "I just have to get my books from my room."

"Okay."

Yuna then left his room and returned to hers.

Tidus stood up from his chair, taking his gun and cell phone, and then leaving.

* * *

Tidus had got Yuna to school just in time. He watched as she entered the building. Tidus was then going to drive off when his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered the call.

"Keller here." Tidus spoke.

"Hello Keller." Came Seymour's voice.

"You again?" Tidus asked annoyed.

"I offered you to leave and spare your life yet you refused." Seymour told him.

"I never turn down a case. You're just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm going to bust your ass when the time comes." Tidus replied. "You don't scare me. You're just a 19 year old kid who wants attention."

"Is that so? So if I said I had my gun pointed at you right now that it wouldn't scare you?" Seymour asked.

"I know that you wouldn't show yourself in daylight." Tidus answered.

"Maybe." Seymour simply said.

"So why did you call me again? Just to threat me? Or is it because you had no one else to call? I know all about you. Escaped criminals like yourself tend to get lonely when you're hiding. Is that it Seymour? Are you lonely?" Tidus teased him.

"Fuck you Keller. You can't protect Yuna all the time. I'll get her when you least expect it. But at tonight's tremendous dinner party my guest star will be none other then the man who turned Yuna against me." Seymour told him angered.

"Now hold it there bud! You keep Braska out of this! This is between you and me!" Tidus shouted at him.

"What's wrong Keller? Scared that you won't be able to protect him? Once he's out of the way, there will only be you left. You day is coming closer." Seymour said.

"Bastard! You won't get away with this! When I get my hands on you I'm gonna---"

"I think that concludes our little chat Keller. See you tonight. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Seymour cut off then hung up.

Tidus then hung up. "Damn it! I gotta find Auron."

He then started up his car and drove off to the station.

* * *

Tidus parked his car and ran into the station to find Auron but he was nowhere to be seen. Nooj then approached him.

"T? Why are you here?" He asked.

"Do you know where Auron is? He's usually around here." Tidus asked.

"He's in my office. I'm discussing some things with him. Why?" Nooj replied.

"I need to talk with him for a few minutes if that's okay." Tidus requested.

"Of course." He told him.

Tidus walked over to Nooj's office, opened the door to see Auron sitting in the chair. He then closed the door behind him and walked over to Auron.

"Tidus?" Auron asked. "What's wrong?"

"I got another call from Seymour." Tidus began. "He's coming tonight."

Auron then stood up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. He's going to be at the dinner party tonight at the Presidential Palace. He's going to kill Braska. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Why not just tell Braska to cancel the party." Auron asked.

"He can't. All the leaders in Spira are going to be there. Auron I want you to come tonight." Tidus replied.

"Okay. I'll bring some people undercover too, okay?" Auron told him.

"Good."

"What are you going to do until then?" Auron asked.

"Once I pick up Yuna from school I have to take her straight home and get prepared. The party starts a 5." Tidus replied. "I'm free until then."

"Knowing someone like Seymour, he won't be alone, that's if he really does show up face to face." Auron told him.

"He'll have his four followers with him." Tidus said.

"Exactly. I don't know how he'll attack though."

"In the Grand Hall, there is a glass window on the ceiling." Tidus told him. "In fact there are lots of glass windows in that room. He has a good chance tonight."

"Okay after I'm done here with Nooj, I'll round up some people and meet you at the Presidential Palace at 5:30. Okay?" Auron told him.

Tidus nodded. "Okay."

* * *

As soon as it was 2:30, Tidus was in front of the school waiting for Yuna. After a few minutes, she came out and walked over to Tidus' car and hopped in.

"How was school?" Tidus asked.

"It was okay." Yuna replied. "I got no homework."

"Well if you have only four days of school left I don't see why they would give you homework anyways." Tidus told her laughing.

"Yeah, you're right." Yuna began. "About my party tonight, I invited Rikku and Gippal if that's all right."

Tidus didn't want to tell her not to because it was too dangerous or else she would want to know everything that's been going on. He didn't want to worry her. Besides what other choice did he have? "Sure, that sounds great. What time will they be coming?" Tidus asked.

"Um, I think between 5:00 and 5:30." Yuna replied.

"Okay." He then parked in the driveway, behind Braska's limo like always and entered the house with Yuna.

The two of them walked in seeing the Grand Hall almost completely decorated. Both smiled as they saw how beautiful everything looked.

Braska then walked up to them. "Yuna, Tidus, you're here. So how does everything look so far?"

"Wow, I am amazed. It looks great." Tidus replied.

"Yeah dad. Job well done." Yuna told him.

Braska smiled. "I have your clothes laid out on your beds for you. Please be dressed and ready to come down here in 2 hours for 5:00, okay?"

"Of course father." She then walked off to her room.

"Looks like this is going to be a magical evening." Braska told Tidus.

He looked at him. "But it's always a matter to be cautious tonight."

"Of course, of course. I'll be putting my faith in you to make sure all goes well." Braska told him as he walked away.

_I wish it were that simple sir, but its not. Things have gotten worse and I don't know what to expect tonight._ Tidus thought to himself. _Just be careful.

* * *

_

He then walked up to his room to see a stunning black suit laid out for him to wear complete with a white shirt, tie, and black shoes. He wasn't really comfortable with the fact of wearing a suit like that although undercover agents usually do.

Afterwards, Tidus took a quick shower and returned to his room to get dressed for dinner since it was 40 minutes to 5. As he continued to dress himself, his cell phone rang. Tidus walked over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Keller speaking." He spoke.

"T, its Auron." He replied. "How are things going?"

"Well I'm trying to get dressed at the moment." Tidus replied.

"Good to know. Anyways, I have four officers who will be accompanying me. Clasko, Yaibal, Baralai and Nhadala."

"Great. Don't be late, okay? And try to look formal." Tidus answered.

"Don't worry about that. See you soon."

"Okay, later." Tidus said hanging up.

* * *

It was just about time. Tidus was fully dressed, had two guns on him and a bulletproof vest just in case. As he walked out of his room, Tidus made his way downstairs where music was playing and guests were already here, enjoying themselves.

"Tidus!" Braska shouted in happiness as he approached him at the bottom of the stairs. "You look just like a gentleman."

Tidus smiled. "Thank you sir."

Braska then looked up. "And now here comes my daughter."

Tidus turned around and had his eyes fix on her, not wanting to blink. She was dressed in a white dress that reached the floor with her hair tied up. His jaw dropped in astonishment. She looked like an angel.

_Words could not describe how I felt at this moment. I just couldn't stop gazing at her as she walked down the stairs. She was so gorgeous._ Tidus thought to himself smiling.

Yuna then walked down the stairs towards Tidus and Braska. _Tidus looked so handsome in the suit he was wearing. His eyes were so delightfully crystal blue as he continued to look at me. I was smiling. But for a moment it felt so weird. He looked as if he was in love with me. But that couldn't be true. He was only here to protect me. _Yuna thought. _I only wish I could tell him how I felt about him so he would know._

Both were looking at each other continuously until Braska spoke, distracting them.

"Yuna honey, you look wonderful." He told her with a hug.

Yuna smiled. "Thank you father." She then pulled away from him.

"I must welcome our guests. Have fun you two. Excuse me." Braska said leaving the two.

"Yuna…" Tidus began as she looked at him. "You look… gorgeous."

Yuna blushed. "You don't look that bad yourself." She joked.

Tidus smiled, linked arms with her and began to enjoy the party.

Everything seemed to go well for the next 2 hours as the clock just past 7:00. Rikku and Gippal had come like said and were mostly hanging with Yuna while Tidus would sneak of from time to time to talk with Auron who was like the other four, were guarding the room.

"Things seem to be going to well if you ask me." Auron told Tidus as he walked up to him.

"I know. But there is still another 4 hours left." Tidus replied.

"Its dark outside, I can't see. And I think it's starting to rain too." Auron said.

"It's a bit suspicious if you ask me." Tidus said.

"Totally."

"Tidus!" Yuna called out signaling for him to come over.

"You should go. People might get a bit skeptical seeing you talk to me." Auron told him.

Tidus nodded and left, walking back over to Yuna.

"Tidus, wanna dance?" She asked politely.

A classical slow song was playing and many people were already dancing together, including Rikku and Gippal. He felt a bit nervous but went along with it anyways. "Sure."

Yuna took his hand and walked over to the middle of the room where they dance. Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck as Tidus wrapped his around her waist, both incredibly close to one another.

You could tell instantly that Yuna had wanted to be this close to Tidus for a while now and she was so happy that she had finally gotten her chance. As for Tidus, he enjoyed it too, but was always looking around, mainly at the windows.

Braska watched as the two danced. He knew that Yuna liked him and Tidus slowly was slowing liking her too. It made him smile knowing that his daughter was happy once again.

Seymour stared in from a window watching the two danced, holding each other so close, he despised it so much.

"He dare touch my Yuna. I loathe you Keller. I hate you so much! I can't stand you any longer! You will pay." He said to himself watching the two.

Tidus then looked over from his shoulder to see a crash of lighting go off and saw Seymour staring at him with rage through a window. Tidus eyes widened as he pulled away from Yuna.

"Tidus?" She asked wondering what he was up to.

"Get down." He quickly told her.

Just then the entire glass roof shattered and began to fall. Tidus looked up to see it starting to fall. He then quickly kneeled down with Yuna and shielded her with his arms as the glass fell on everyone, Yuna tightly holding him in fear.

Once all the glass had fallen, four figures appeared on the roof and started firing their guns, destroying everything.

Tidus quickly grabbed Yuna's hand and took her over to the stairs and hid behind them. "Yuna you stay here, okay? Don't move!" He told her.

Yuna was too frightened to do so anyways. "Okay."

Auron and the others drew their weapons out and began to fight back.

Tidus also drew out his gun and gave the other to Yuna for protection. He then slowly peeked over the staircase and aimed his gun, firing and striking one of them down as he fell on one of the dinner tables.

He then stood up and ran across the room to where Braska was. He was currently hiding under a table. "Sir, are you okay?" He asked.

"They're after my daughter again, aren't they?" He asked.

Tidus shook his head. "No sir, they're after you."

"What?" Braska asked confused.

"Just stay here, don't go anywhere." Tidus then carefully stood up and looked around. He took one down but the other three were still alive and continued to shoot as everyone scrambled for cover.

"Tidus!" Auron called over.

Tidus looked over.

He signaled him to go outside.

Tidus nodded and headed for the front door, he opened it and ran outside.

Auron ran over to the person Tidus shot down and kneeled down beside him. He was shot in the shoulder and was breathing heavily and was shaking. "Calm down, your going into shock." Auron told him.

He then smiled evilly. "He'll come……come for…… two days……"

"What? Auron asked.

But it was too late. His breathing slowed down and eventually stopped as he closed his eyes and become motionless.

"Damn it!" Auron said to himself.

* * *

Outside, Tidus ran to the sidewalk to see Seymour walking down it. He turned around and saw Tidus staring at him. Seymour then bolted as Tidus chased him.

Once Seymour began running away, the other three at the house then retreated.

"You can't escape Seymour! I'll get you!" Tidus shouted. He then stopped and fired his gun but missed him as he turned a corner.

He then put his gun down. Seymour had gotten away. As he turned back around, the other three were there running towards him. Tidus lifted his arm to shot but he was knocked out. He fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! Don't forget to review. 


	6. You Love Him

**Quote of the Chapter:** I love you, not only for who you are, but for who I am when I'm with you.

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 6  
****You Love Him**

_**Flashback**_

_Tidus was sitting on the sofa in his small apartment rotting away watching court on television. His entire apartment was a mess and so was he._

_Auron then came in. "Yo, T, are you here?" He asked eventually finding him watching TV. "Geez, look at yourself."_

_Tidus then looked at him. "What do you want?" He asked depressed._

"_To help you fix your life." He told him, helping him up from the sofa._

"_My girlfriend left me. Told me she wasn't ready to get 'serious.'" He explained._

"_Hey I know its touch getting dumped but there will be others." Auron told him._

"_No way. I've givin' up on girls now. They are just a waste of time and money. And besides, I'll be joining the police department next month." Tidus told him._

"_But—" Auron stared._

"_No buts! I'm joining and that's it. Besides, I don't need a girlfriend, falling in love is hopeless when they're gonna break up with you anyways."_

"_If that's what you want then okay, whatever you say." Auron told him._

The next morning Tidus woke up in his bed in the Presidential Palace. As he looked over at the clock it was 15 minutes past 1. Has he been sleeping all day? What a weird dream he had.

Tidus got up and out of bed and walked out of his room. As he approached Yuna's room, there was a note on the door.

_Tidus,_

_I hope you'll get better soon. Last night Auron found you outside unconscious and took you back here. Rikku came over this morning and took me to school. I'll be out at the mall after school so you don't have to worry about picking me up. My dad is out downtown. Get something to eat and just relax. I'll be home this evening._

Yuna 

Guess Tidus had a few hours to do what he wanted to do. Since he hasn't been at his old apartment in a while, Tidus decided to go there for a bit, maybe pick up a few things he'll need.

* * *

After school Yuna went to the mall with Rikku, Lenne and Lulu. A girl's day out.

"Lets hit the shopping. So our High School Graduation will be in three weeks instead of two?" Rikku asked.

"That's what they said." Lulu replied.

"Oh well, at least we're done school." Rikku said skipping down the hall.

"I wonder how Keller is doing? Yuna why don't you give him a call?" Lenne suggested.

"I don't know. I don't want to bother him just in case he's still resting." Yuna said.

"Aww, come on. Just check up on him like he always does to you." Lenne said.

"Well…okay." Lenne then handed Yuna her cell phone to call his. "Hmm that's weird. He must have it turned off."

"What's so weird about that?" Lulu asked.

"He never has his phone off." Yuna replied worriedly.

"He probably didn't want anyone to bother him." Lulu said.

"Perhaps. I could always call the house." Yuna suggested.

Rikku then spun in a circle. "How about we call later? Let's get some shopping done."

The other girls agreed and walked off.

* * *

Tidus opened the door to his apartment on the 12th floor of the building downtown Zanarkand. It's been a while since he's been here. It was his home after all. But he has been so caught up with the case with Yuna that he had forgotten all about it.

Tidus walked into his room with his messed up bed and fell back on it. He looked over on the nightstand to see a photo of himself with his parents when he was 7. He then sat up and grabbed the picture and looked at it.

He had so much fun. The day he got that picture taken is when he won his first Blitzball game.

_Tidus ran over to his father smiling. "Dad! Did you see me? Did you? I won the game!" The young Tidus told his father over excitedly._

_Jecht bent down and patted him on the head. "Of course. I'm so proud of you son. Becoming just like your old man, eh? Ha, ha." Jecht replied._

_Tidus mother, Raine then walked over. "Who wants to get their photo taken?" She asked._

_Tidus' coach then walked up to the happy family. "Here let me take the photo Mrs. Keller."_

_She then handed him the camera and stood beside Jecht with Tidus handing over his fathers shoulders smiling as the photo was taken._

His parents past away 3 years later when he was 10. The closest family he had at that time was Auron who took him in until he was 18 then moved out and got the apartment he has now.

"It hasn't been easy for me mom…dad…" Tidus said to himself.

* * *

The four girls sat a small table with some sodas for a little break.

"So Yuna how is the investigation going? Almost have Seymour?" Lenne asked.

"I wish. He's just so impossible. I hate him so much! But Tidus is trying really hard in finding him. I think he's becoming close." Yuna replied.

"Speaking of Tidus Yunie, it sure looked like you were enjoying last night with him before the accident." Rikku said smiling, nudging her in the shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Yuna asked blushing.

"I see the way you two looked at each other all night. It's so obvious that you like him. I can tell." Rikku replied.

"OOO Yuna is this true?" Lenne asked curious.

"What? No! There is nothing going on between us! He's just here to protect me." Yuna replied, her cheeks red from blushing.

"Suuuuuure. Come Yunie tell us what's on your mind. We know you like him. Just spill it already." Lenne teased.

"Well I……ummm, uhh, I'm errr…" Yuna chocked.

_It was obvious that they already know. But did I really have the courage to actually tell them? Or was I just going to sit there choking over my words looking like a silly little girl with a crush? _Yuna thought. _They were my friends after all. Friends were allowed to tell each other secrets._

"I'm actually……in…love with him." Yuna told them, her heart pounding and her cheeks turning a dark shade of red that no one thought was possible reaching in blushing.

"I knew it!" Lenne said happily.

"Oh my God Yunie! That is so cute! OOOOOh you have to tell him!" Rikku said excitedly.

"What? No way! I couldn't." Yuna replied.

"Why not?" Rikku and Lenne said at the same time.

"Because it obvious that Yuna knows he doesn't feel the same way." Lulu told the two to shut them up.

"Well……you don't know that for sure! We should ask him!" Rikku said with a wicked evil smile.

"No way Rikku! Can we just drop the subject for now?" Yuna asked.

"But—Aww, okay fine." Rikku replied.

"Well let's finish up before it gets late." Lenne said. "I have to be home for dinner or my parents will kill me."

The others agreed. They finished up their drinks and hit the stores again.

* * *

Tidus then sat down on the sofa and turned on his so called box TV. He never did have time to get a new one.

He then flipped through the channels to see nothing much on. News in Bevelle, Sports in Luca, Discovery in Moonflow with the Shoopufs. He then turned the TV off and sat there.

Just then his cell phone rang.

_Hmm? I thought I turned it off._ Tidus thought.

He then answered the called.

"Um, hello?" Tidus spoke.

"You're not going to get away with what you did last night." Seymour told him.

"It sounds like I'm your new best friend since you keep calling." Tidus joked.

"Shut up! First you imprison Graav then you kill Beclem."

"You should have seen it coming. You think that they can just attack Yuna and not get punished?" Tidus asked.

"I know that you like my girl Keller. I saw it all over your face last night. In fact almost everyday now." Seymour said.

"My case is clearly professional with Yuna. Maybe you should come out of your dark hole one day and face the facts Seymour. You're not going to win." Tidus told him.

"Soon Keller. We will meet face to face." He then hung up.

_I'll be waiting too Seymour. Show me your worse._ Tidus thought. He then stood up and left his apartment, returning to the Presidential Palace.

* * *

Rikku then drove Yuna back home.

"Thanks for today Rikku." Yuna said.

"No prob. Call me if you need anything." Rikku replied.

"I will. Thanks."

"Oh and don't be afraid to show your feelings to Tidus. I bet he feels the same way about you. Oh and don't forget to tell him about our plans tomorrow." Rikku told her then drove off home.

_Sometimes I wonder why my friends are so interested in Tidus and me when all he's suppose to be doing is protecting me until I'm safe from Seymour?_ Yuna thought.

She then turned around and began to walk up to the front doors when she noticed Tidus' car wasn't there. But she just continued on until she went inside.

As she looked around, Yuna noticed that her father wasn't home, neither was Barthello. He was out shopping and Braska was still out downtown Zanarkand. She was home alone, which scared her a bit.

Yuna walked into the sitting room and lit a fire to keep her company until someone returned. She lay on the couch watching the fire burn.

20 minutes past and someone drove up and entered the house. "Yuna?" Tidus called.

Yuna sat up with a smile. "I'm in here!"

Tidus then walked in the room and sat down beside her. "Hey there you are. I brought you some food if you're hungry." He said giving her the bag.

"Thanks. For someone who was knocked out last night, I thought you would be here resting." Yuna joked.

"Nah, I needed some fresh air anyways." Tidus replied.

Yuna laughed. "Tomorrow after school my friends and I are going out for some ice cream if you want to come."

"Well I have to come silly." Tidus replied. "Which friends?"

"Hmm, Rikku and her boyfriend Gippal, Lulu and her boyfriend Wakka, Lenne and her boyfriend Shuyin, might I say more?" Yuna replied with a smile.

"Seems like all your friends have boyfriends." Tidus joked.

"Yeah…" Yuna trailed off eating.

"Well it sounds like fun." Tidus told her with a smile.

"So…any new news on Seymour?" Yuna asked.

"Hmm, hard to say at this point. We're trying to track down his three friends first." Tidus replied.

"Yeah, they are just as complicated as Seymour." Yuna told him.

"I've noticed."

Tidus and Yuna laughed together.

"But don't worry, I'll get them soon."

"I know." There was then a few seconds of silence. "My…um…High School Graduation coming up in 3 weeks and I was wondering if…you…would like to come?"

Tidus looked over at her. "High School Grad, eh? Ha, ha. I remember mine 2 years ago with all my friends. It was really fun."

"So that means you'll come?" Yuna asked.

Tidus nodded as Yuna smiled. "Aww thanks T! You're the best."

* * *

And that concludes chapter 6. Coming up next……Seymour and his friends come back for Yuna. Will Tidus be able to protect her or…………well you don't want to know what happens if he doesn't protect her. Keep reading to find out! And keep those reviews coming! 


	7. Complications

**Quote of the Chapter:** You know you're in love when the hardest thing to say is goodbye.

**To Be With You  
****  
Chapter 7  
****Complications**

"We did some computer analyses on the body from the other day." Auron began as he and Tidus sat in the station. "His name was Beclem Taylor. 19 years old, brown hair, blue eyes, one of Seymour's friends indeed."

"So we got two. Three more. Bickson, Ormi and Logos." Tidus said.

"I've also noticed a tattoo on Beclem's right arm with the initials B.C. Graav had the same on his right arm too." Auron told him.

"They must mean something." Tidus replied.

"Well until we can get more information we still have no leads on Seymour's whereabouts or his friends." Auron said.

"I know. Its so stressful."

"Did you get any calls lately?" Auron asked.

"Yeah yesterday. He said that he'd be coming soon, not telling me when of course." Tidus replied.

"We'll get our chance." Auron told him. "So when do you pick up Yuna from school?"

"In an hour. She's going out for ice cream with her friends afterwards so call me after 6, okay?" Tidus replied.

"No problem. I'm going to see if I can get anymore information on the B.C initials." Auron told him.

Tidus then stood up. "You should ask Graav. He'll probably know."

Auron stood up from his chair. "Yeah that's a good idea. Hopefully he'll tell me."

"Well he told you other stuff, I'm sure he'll tell you the story behind the initials." Tidus told him. "Well I better get going before I'm late. Talk to ya later."

He then left the station and into his car.

* * *

Upon arriving at the school, Yuna was waiting outside with Lulu, Rikku and Lenne. When they saw him pull up, they all walked over to the car and got in.

"Hey girls." Tidus said.

"Hi Tidus." The three of them said at the same time.

"So Yuna where is the ice cream parlour?" He asked.

"Its on the corner of Giltan and Umibrow." Yuna replied.

Tidus knew exactly where that was. Of course since he had been living in Zanarkand all his life. He then drove off.

As he parked the car in the parking lot, Wakka, Shuyin and Gippal we're already waiting for them outside the parlour.

"There you are girls! Got a ride from the bodyguard, hmm?" Gippal said as the girls and Tidus approached him and the guys.

"Yeah!" Rikku said giving him a hug.

They all sat down at a small table outside easting sundaes talking while Tidus stood up not to far away from the kids and looked out.

"Only two more days of school left. I don't even see why we should bother. We already did our exams. All that's left is parties and goodbyes." Shuyin began.

"But even so its still fun. Our last two days of High School. Now we'll all be on our own." Rikku told him.

"Anyone going to College or University?" Lulu asked.

"I am!" Lenne said.

"Me too." Said Gippal.

"I'll be playing Blitzball. No more school for me." Wakka told them.

"What about you Yuna?" Shuyin asked.

"Hmm, I haven't really thought about it. University sounds exciting." She replied.

They all laughed together.

As Tidus kept watch, he saw someone come out of a car not too far away from him. He looked around Yuna's age. He would of just ignored but he stood there sometimes looking over at Tidus and the others. His hair was brownish red with brown eyes. As he turned around Tidus noticed a tattoo on his right arm with the initials B.C. It was another one of Seymour's followers for sure.

As Tidus slowly reached to grab his gun, the man had already turned around and began shooting at Tidus. Luckily he did a dodge roll and missed the bullets.

"Yuna run! Get outta here!" Tidus yelled at her.

Yuna and the others immediately stood up and began to run down the street.

Once the man was out of bullets, Tidus ran up to him and tackled him down, both wrestling on the floor. But finally Tidus pinned him on the floor and pointed his gun at him.

"You're working for Seymour, aren't you?" Tidus yelled at him.

"The name is Logos." He introduced with a wicked smile. "You're so pathetic just like Seymour says. Can't even protect Yuna."

He then looked up to see if he could see Yuna. He saw she way down the street. As Yuna and her friends were about to run across the street, a white van pulled up in front of them. The back door slid open and a man ran out grabbing Yuna and holding a gun to tell her friends to keep away. He then pushed her in the van and it began to drive off.

"YUNA!" He shouted. Tidus stood up and was about to chase the van but it was already gone. Logos stood up and began to run but Tidus turned around and shot him in the foot.

Tidus walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "Where are they taking her?" Answer me now!" He demanded.

Logos smiled. "Seymour has won. You lost Keller." He then laughed. Tidus then punched him in the face to shut him up. He took out his phone and called Auron.

"Hello?" Auron spoke.

"Its T. We were ambushed." Tidus replied.

"What? By Seymour? Where are you? What happened?" Auron asked.

"They took Yuna." Tidus spoke timidly. "I don't know what to do it happened so fast!"

"Okay calm down. I'm sending a unit over right away. Just stay where you are I'll be right there. Where are you?" Auron told him.

"The ice cream parlour on the corner of Giltan and Umibrow." Tidus replied.

"Got it. Hang on. Get her friends together and don't move." Auron told him then hung up.

* * *

It was now 2 hours later. Tidus and Yuna's friends were still at the parlour shop as two police cars and an ambulance came. The press were all over them trying to find out what happened.

Rikku and Lenne were crying and all the others were devastated and shattered that she was taken right in front of them.

Logos was taken under arrest and Tidus sat on a chair looking as if he had lost his soul. He had let Yuna down and he didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Did anyone happen to see the licence plate number on the van?" An officer asked.

"I did. It was LX37 7UT." Shuyin told him.

The police did a scan on their computer with the number. "Just as I thought. It's a stolen vehicle."

"Can't you track it down?" Rikku begged. "You have to get my cousin back." She was literally in tears as Gippal hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Look, we're doing the best we can here." The officer told them. "I suggest you all go home and get some rest."

"Good idea." Auron began. He then turned to Tidus. "You can take them home, right?"

Tidus then stood up and nodded. All the kids crowded in his jeep and then began to leave the scene.

* * *

Another hour rolled by. Tidus had taken them all home and was now sitting in the driveway of the Presidential Palace. He got out of the car and walked to the front door, opening them and entering.

From hearing this, Braska quickly walked into the room to see that it was Tidus and he wasn't with Yuna.

"Sir……" He said sadly, full of guilt and gloom.

"No Tidus, I don't want to hear it." He cut in. "I already know. Its all over the bloody news." He then placed his hand on his forehead trying to think of something yet never could.

"Sir……forgive me. I failed you. I failed Yuna. I failed everyone." He spoke softly.

Braska turned and looked at him. "Please Tidus, I can't talk to you right now. Just…go away…" He told him. Obviously he wanted to be alone. He had just lost his one and only daughter.

Tidus hung his head and left the house. He had felt so guilty for letting him down. That bastard Seymour had one. It was the end of the case more then likely.

Seymour had gotten that he wanted and Tidus walked away with nothing.

* * *

After another hour, Tidus returned to his apartment and sat down on the couch watching TV.

"Reports have just been confirmed that Yuna Simmons, daughter of the President of Zanarkand, Lord Braska, had been kidnapped earlier today by an unknown vehicle that had been reported stolen. The abductor who is behind this investigation is 19 year old Seymour Guado. Police are right now investigation the crime scene and asking questions to anyone who has been a witness of this abduction. We'll keep you updated on the 11pm news---" But the television had been cut off when Tidus turned it off.

_Is this goodbye Yuna? Will I ever see you again? Witness your smile or laugh again? Why did it have to end like this?_ Tidus thought. _I…I'm not ready to say goodbye.

* * *

_

Thanks for reading up to this point everyone cuz that's the end! LOL nah I'm kidding. I could never end a story like this So what will happen to Tidus? More importantly what's happened with Yuna? Review and keep reading.

And to answer Arielle Smith question about everyone's age, here it is.

Since Yuna and her friends are in grade 12 it's logical that they're 18. So that would include Rikku, Gippal, Lulu, Wakka, Lenne, Shuyin and Yuna herself are all 18. Seymour is 19, Tidus is 20, Auron is 35, Baralai is 21 (he is introduced later in the story), Nooj is 25, Nhadala (introduced later in the story as well) is 22 and Yuna's father Braska is 40. I hope that answered your question.

As for everyone else reading, feel free to ask me any questions about this story. I am always willing to answer them.


	8. Wrecked

**Quote of the Chapter:** Hold on to the ones you love, because the best don't come twice.

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 8  
****Wrecked**

Tidus had been sitting in his apartment alone in the dark rotting away watching TV. He didn't even want to get up and return to his life because at this point all he could think about is his screw up. Yuna had been missing for four days now with no new information on her whereabouts or if she was alive or not. The news had been reporting on the story all day everyday non-stop.

"This live breaking news reporting live. What seemed to be an abduction turned out into a massacre. The daughter of Braska Simmons who was kidnapped four days have now been confirmed dead. A note came earlier today assigned for Tidus Keller the bodyguard of Yuna at the station explaining from the abductor himself Seymour Guado saying that Yuna Simmons was killed during the night. Whether this statement is true or false we're all praying for her." Said the reporter on TV.

Tidus just stared at the television lifeless. He had barely eaten, his clothes stunk, he never had a shower and above all, he was heartbroken.

He had never failed a case before. Yuna had just slipped away from him so fast that he never saw it coming, just like all the other times before.

Auron then entered his apartment. "Tidus, you in here?" He called out.

Of course there was no answer from Tidus.

Auron then walked over to the sofa and saw him slouching there without a care. Auron chuckled. "Of course you are, where else would you be?"

"What do you want?" Tidus asked stubbornly.

"To help you get your life straight again." Auron told Tidus, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't want it." Tidus replied.

"Look. You can't just sit here all day sobbing over what happened. There was nothing else you could have done, it's not your fault---"

"Yes there could have been something else I could of done. I could have protected her! But I've failed that. Seymour got away and yes it is my fault." Tidus yelled at him.

"Look, we both know that this isn't about Seymour." Auron began. Tidus didn't reply. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Tidus didn't reply.

"We still have a chance in this T. We can stop him." Auron told him.

"Didn't you hear anything? Yuna is dead! What's the point in anything now?" Tidus yelled.

"You're really going to believe that bullshit they tell on the news?"

"What else is there to believe?" Tidus asked.

"Believe that Yuna is alive Tidus. Believe that you can find her. Because I know that's what you want, right?" Auron replied.

"Its not that simple."

"Geez you should listen to yourself. Stop denying the fact that you love her cause I know you do."

Tidus was silent for a few seconds before speaking. "Being in love with her has nothing to do with this. I had a job. A job indicating that I'd protect Yuna and catch Seymour."

"Then fulfil that duty T. Seymour is still out there. And if anyone can catch him, its you." Auron told him.

Tidus looked at him. "Its impossible. He's too good. I'm not as skilled as he is, I can't catch him."

"Yes you can. You wanted something to believe in, this is it. Finding Seymour, getting Yuna back and ending this case so it doesn't end up in the unfinished closed files." Auron said. "What do you say? It's worth a try. You can't let Seymour get away with this."

Tidus paused for a moment. "….I can't let him get away with what he has done. I'm too involved in this now." Tidus said as he and Auron stood up.

"That's the T I know." Auron said laughing. "Lets bring that bastard down."

* * *

Back at the station, everyone was running all over the place trying to get things done, answers to questions and trying to get rid of the damn press who were everywhere.

Tidus and Auron then walked in the station.

"Okay first things first." Tidus began. "I'm going to need Seymour's files, Yuna's files, all the reports on the occurrences, Graav and Beclem's bios and links with Seymour and a hot pocket."

"Ummm, a hot pocket?" Auron asked.

"Well yeah…can't work on an empty stomach." Tidus replied.

Auron then walked off as Tidus went to his desk. He had his cell phone out but doubt that Seymour would call and a police radio to hear any reports.

After about 3 hours going through everything, him and Auron were puzzled. They couldn't find any information on the location of the stolen van, Graav wouldn't talk, nothing on the B.C initials on Graav and Beclem's arms, and the press was getting reckless. They needed new news, but this was a police investigation, no room for the press.

"This is so hopeless." Tidus said.

"Hmm, what about Logos? We haven't asked him any questions let. Lets go see him." Auron suggested.

"Yeah, okay."

Both then stood up and went upstairs where they kept a small amount of people locked up.

* * *

Auron and Tidus then approached his cell and entered.

"Hey Logos." Tidus began.

"Humpt. If you came to ask me questions I'm not talking." Logos replied.

"Now why is that?" Tidus asked.

"Because I don't give out on my friends." Logos told him.

"I understand, but it must hurt knowing that Seymour wouldn't do the same for you, hm?"

"Of course he would."

"I doubt it. Seymour only cares about one thing in the world. Yuna. Everything else is second. I hate to tell you this but he is just using you and the others to get what he wants." Tidus explained.

"You lie! Leave me alone. I don't believe you."

"Do you really think that he'll come back for you and Graav now that he has Yuna? Come on buddy, what do you have to lose? You're already in jail for life. All I'm asking is for your help in stopping him." Tidus said.

Logos then stared at the floor for a few seconds.

Auron stood at the door with a pencil and a clipboard with paper to write down any notes.

"The six of us…me, Graav, Beclem, Ormi, Bickson and Seymour…we were always best friends ever since elementary school. After we got kicked out of school we created our own gang to terrorize Zanarkand. We got everything we ever wanted and there was no one who could stop us cuz we were too good." Logos began.

"So then the B.C must stand for a gang name or something?" Tidus asked.

Logos nodded. "We all got it tattooed on our right arms, Seymour on the left. He was different cuz he was our leader. The initials stand for '_Bloodhound Cerberus_.' The name itself was dangerous and showed everyone that we weren't messing around." Logos continued.

"So what about you're other two buddies, Bickson and Ormi? Where are they?" Tidus asked.

"They're usually with Seymour or hunting around the city for values or stalking you and everyone else involved in Yuna. Ever since you came into the picture that's all we were doing is watching you from afar until it was our turn to attack."

"Right now Seymour has Yuna. Where are they?" Tidus asked.

Logos shook his head. "Not even I know that. Seymour moves from one place to the next. It's difficult to catch up with him even for us. Right now he could be anywhere in Zanarkand, but he wouldn't dare to leave the city." Logos replied.

Tidus sighed. He still wasn't any closer to finding him and Yuna. "Thanks Logos. I think that's all I need to know."

He then stood up and left with Auron, returning downstairs and to his desk.

"Well I'm gonna go and get some fresh air, be back soon." Auron told Tidus then left.

Tidus on the other hand, get onto the Internet to find more information on this so called 'Bloodhound Cerberus' name.

He found a link and opened it, beginning to read.

"Bloodhound Cerberus, known to be the best and considered the most dangerous gang in Zanarkand. A group that contains six members (confidential names) threaten Zanarkand and accomplish evil deeds. Known as the heart of Sin, these members are quick and almost impossible to catch. Sources say that they like to hide out in small unseen places such as warehouses, abandoned buildings, underground subway lines and dark alleyways." Tidus said to himself as he read.

_Dammit Seymour where the hell are you hiding?_ Tidus thought. _You can't hide forever.

* * *

_

Tidus hasn't given up on Yuna yet which can only prove two things. He's in love with her and he believes that she is still alive. With a new piece of information Tidus must figure out where Seymour is hiding and bring him to justice. Wanna know what happens? Well I don't want to give any spoilers so review and keep reading. The next two chapters get a little intense but I'll warn you at the beginning of them. Pease out, later.


	9. Breaking In

**Quote of the Chapter:** Guys are like stars, there are a million of them but only one can make your wishes come true.

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 9  
****Breaking In**

It was now the fifth day that Yuna was gone. Tidus returned to his apartment late last night and didn't get much sleep. In the morning Tidus took a shower and put on some clean clothes. He ate some breakfast and returned to the station around noon.

Auron was already there hard at work trying to get rid of the press who begged for information.

"Okay people move on out of here. Nothing to see, nothing to report." Auron told the press, kicking them out.

Tidus laughed as he walked in to see Auron actually doing something. He then walked over to his desk and waited for Auron to finish up.

"I'm telling ya, those people are like leaches. They always come back for more." Auron said sitting down beside him. "So what's up? Found out anything."

"I found out that they like to hide in places people least expect to search. Warehouses, abandoned places, underground subway lines, and so on."

"Hmm, sounds about right. But still what now? We can't possibly check all of them. Zanarkand is way too big." Auron replied.

"Even so, we're talking about the President's daughter here. We have to at least try. Make a list of the most common places worth checking." Tidus spoke.

"We'll also need a lot of men to help us and there aren't many here since its Monday. And we can't possibly do it with just the two of us." Auron told him.

"We'll just get as many as we can."

Tidus cell phone rang. Both Tidus and Auron looked down at it.

"Think its Seymour?" Auron asked.

"It might." Tidus then picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello? Tidus spoke. It was silent. "Hello?" He asked again.

The person on the other line then hung up.

"Hmm, that was strange. Person hanged up." Tidus said.

"Call back to see who it was." Auron said pushing callback on the phone.

Tidus then placed the phone up against his ear. "The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable. Only authorized officers of the law are allowed to trace the call. If you are please enter your four digit pin number." The operator spoke.

Tidus then typed his number in and waited.

"The number you are trying to reach is currently located at………162 Barre Croft Blvd."

Tidus then hung up. "162 Barre Croft Blvd. That's the place……" Tidus began.

"That's the abandoned building where we caught that robber that robbed the jewelry store." Auron finished.

"Lets go!" Tidus said standing up.

"What? Just the two of us?" Auron asked.

"If we bring a whole unit Seymour might get suspicious and flee. Us two go in and get him. We'll sneak in, he won't even know." Tidus replied.

"Okay." Auron grabbed his gun as did Tidus and they raced off.

* * *

Tidus parked his car down the street from the building and him and Auron walked up the street to it.

Both quietly walked in and decided to go to the top floor by taking the stairs. "Damn spiders! When are they going to knock down this building?" Auron whispered.

"Quiet!" Tidus whispered back. He drew out his gun and prepared himself.

As they made their way up to the third floor, they heard something fall. "Seymour stop!" Came a girl's voice.

"Yuna…" Tidus mumbled to himself. Seymour then walked out into the hall and saw the two at the end of the hallway.

Tidus then fired his gun but missed as he dashed back into the room. Him and Auron then ran down the hall. Tidus entered the room but Auron stood out as backup.

Tidus entered a room and saw Seymour holding a pocketknife to Yuna's neck.

"Tidus!" Yuna screamed in fear but also in delight to see him again.

"Damn you Seymour, let her go!" Tidus threatened, aiming his gun at him. He then looked at Yuna. Her shirt was half ripped, showing parts of her bra. Her arms had small cuts on them and had dirt on her face smudged with water from tears. Al least she had her pants and shoes still on.

"Fuck you Keller! Take one step closer and I'll fucken slice her throat open!" Seymour threatened. He was extremely stressed and pissed.

Tidus didn't move. "Seymour just calm down. You know that you don't want to hurt her. Just put the knife down and step away from her. I don't want to cause any bloodshed." Tidus told him calmly. "You have no where to run."

Seymour then carefully walked back and stood behind a window. If he jumped he could get away from the fire exit.

"Tidus, I'm scared." Yuna told him.

"Shut up!" Seymour then pressed the knife up against her skin, frightening her even more.

"Yuna, just stay calm, okay?" Tidus told her. He then looked back up at Seymour. "Seymour don't don this. How could you think about killing her when you love her?"

"Like I give a crap about what you say Keller! It won't work on me! I know that you fucken like her I'm not that stupid. Killing her and making you see it would make me more then pleased." Seymour replied.

_Dammit! I can't change this guy's mind. I have to think of something to get Yuna away from him. Hmm, which reminds me where the hell is Auron? I could use his help. Seymour does look nervous I can tell. I don't think he wants to kill Yuna but there is no telling what he'll do when he is stressed out like this._ Tidus thought.

Auron then silently snuck in and hid behind a wall where he could get a clear shot at Seymour without him knowing that he's there.

"Why so shaky Keller? Come on. Fire your gun. What are you waiting for?" Seymour teased him. "Shoot!"

Tidus stood there still pointing his gun at him. Seymour was jerking with him.

"We all know that's what you came do. Come on! Shoot! Kill us both!" Seymour yelled at him.

Yuna then closed her eyes as tears escaped.

Auron then fired his gun at Seymour, striking him in the hand making him drop the knife. Yuna gasped in fear. Seymour then pushed Yuna to the floor and jumped out the window. Tidus fired but missed again.

Tidus then ran over to the window and jumped out, following him as Auron called for an ambulance and stayed with Yuna.

Tidus ran down the alley and onto the street where he saw Seymour running across towards another alleyway. Tidus ran as fast as he could chase him. Seymour ran down the alley and Tidus followed but once he reached across the street and down the alley, he had lost Seymour.

"DAMMIT!" Tidus cursed. He had gotten away again.

His cell phone then rang and he picked it up.

"Yeah?" Tidus spoke.

Someone then laughed at him.

"Seymour your bastard! Show yourself!" Tidus yelled at him.

"You're gonna pay dearly someday soon Tidus. I won't allow you to win." Seymour told him.

"I already got three of your buddies only two more left. And then you." Tidus said.

"Like I give a fuck. Watch your back Keller cuz I WILL strike again." Seymour said then hung up.

* * *

Afterwards, Tidus returned to the building where he saw an ambulance drive off. He then approached Auron.

"They're taking Yuna to the hospital to be checked just in case." Auron told him. "Seymour got away?"

"Yeah. That damn asshole." Tidus replied.

"Come on. Take me back to the station then you can go see Yuna, okay?" Auron suggested walking back to his car with him.

"Okay. Did you tell Braska?" Tidus replied.

"Yeah, he's already on his way to the hospital."

Both then got in the car and drove off.

* * *

Once Tidus had dropped Auron off at the station, he was going to do all the paper work and dealing with the new information to Nooj, hoping that the press doesn't get too aggressive with the new news on Yuna.

Tidus had drove to the hospital and entered. He wanted to see her right away but then he saw Braska standing in the lobby and approached him.

"T!" He said with a small hug. "I doubted you, forgive me. You have found my daughter and now she is in safe hands."

"Your welcome Sir. So did you hear anything from her yet?" Tidus replied.

"She is going to be just fine. We're probably going to be here for a while so why don't you just go home and rest? I'll take Yuna home once we're done." He told Tidus.

"Are you sure?" Tidus asked.

Braska smiled and nodded.

"Okay, see you tonight." Tidus replied then left.

Tidus now had some time to himself but what to do? He then had an idea and drove off.

* * *

45 minutes later he had approached the graveyard and approached two tombstones that stood beside one another.

He then kneeled down in front of them that spelled out 'Mr. And Mrs. Keller.'

"Sorry for not coming sooner mom, dad. I've been really busy with my job." Tidus spoke. "It's been hard without you two these past 10 years but I know that I'm going to be alright."

He then was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm not afraid to be alone anymore cuz I know that one day I'll see you again. And we'll be one happy family again."

He then stood up and gazed down at the tombstones.

**_Flashback_**

_Jecht and Raine cuddled together on the couch watching a movie together when 10 year old Tidus came walking in, standing in front of the television._

"_Tidus why are you still awake? Its late." Jecht told him._

"_I-I couldn't sleep." Tidus began scared. "I had a b-bad dream."_

"_Aww sweetie come here." Raine said with open arms. "You can stay up with us a bit longer okay?"_

_Tidus then cuddled in his mother's arms._

"_I have a school play tomorrow night. You and dad are still coming right?" Little Tidus asked._

"_Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world." Jecht told him with a kiss on the forehead._

_The following evening the play had just finished. His friend then ran up to him. "T, where are your parents? They came, right?" He asked._

"_I dunno." Tidus replied sadly._

_Auron then came in the gym and approached Tidus._

"_Auron!" Tidus said happily. "Do you where mom and dad are?"_

"_Tidus, something has happened to your parents." Auron began telling the little boy. "You're parents were in a very severe accident."_

"_What kind?"_

"_When your parents were coming over, a bad, bad man stopped them, demanding for their money and jewels. When your parents refused he pulled out a dangerous weapon and fired."_

_Tidus at the point didn't understand much since he was still young._

"_Your parents won't be coming home for a long time T. You're going to be staying with me, okay?"_

**_End_**

"Two weeks later I woke up in the hospital and found out I past out into a coma from the shock. Ever since I fully understood what Auron told me, I was determined to do well and get revenge. Although I never did catch the man responsible for your deaths, I will stop others who caused other deaths. It was because of you two who made me what I am today. A strong confident man who is now a police officer protecting Zanarkand." Tidus spoke to the graves. "Mom…Dad…thank you…" Tidus smiled.

He then turned around and left them in peace.

* * *

Whew! And there is the chapter finally LOL. I hoped you liked it. So Yuna is back and safe, Braska is happy, Tidus is happy, everyone is happy! Well except for Seymour but he's evil so he doesn't count. And another thing, for all of you reading who have been waiting so anxiously and patiently for some TidusxYuna fluff, your wishes have come true! That and more awaits in…Chapter 10. Review and keep reading. Thanks everyone! 


	10. Exhilaration

**Quote of the Chapter:** Love is like quicksand; the deeper you fall in, the harder it is to get out.

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 10  
****Exhilaration**

The clock had just past 10:00pm and Tidus just pulled in the driveway behind Braska's limo.

Yuna was on her bed reading a magazine when she heard a car door close. She immediately jumped up and ran to her window to see Tidus approaching the front doors. Yuna smiled pleasantly and raced outta her room to greet him.

Tidus then walked inside and closed the door behind him. As he took a few steps forward, he looked up to see Yuna staring at him at the top of the stairs. Tidus stopped and looked at her.

Tidus smiled. "Yuna."

Yuna made her way down the stairs, a smile on her face and she ran over to him and met in an embrace. Tidus held her close, feeling the warmth and softness of her skin. He was more then happy to know that Yuna was safe once again from Seymour.

And Yuna was the same as they held each other. She closed her eyes and enjoyed every moment of it, not ever wanting to let go.

_Why is he hugging me so close like this?_ Yuna thought. _Not that I'm complaining but maybe he…does like me after all._

"I missed you Yuna." Tidus told her. They then pulled apart. "I was afraid that I was never going to see you again."

Yuna then smiled at him. "I knew that you would find me again. You're not the type that would give up easily."

Tidus chuckled. "I guess you know me better then what I thought."

"Oh you'd be surprised." Yuna said giggling.

Braska then walked into the Grand Hall to see Yuna and Tidus standing there looking at each other. "Oh good, you've returned."

Both Tidus and Yuna turned their heads to him.

"I have important business that I must tend to in my office so I'll be working there all night. You two should be going to sleep soon. Its late." Braska told him.

"Okay father." Yuna then walked off to her room.

Tidus stood there smiling at Braska for a few seconds before walking up to his room.

* * *

It was now 15 minutes past 10. Tidus left his room and walked over to Yuna's. He then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Came Yuna's voice.

Tidus then opened the door, entering then closing it behind him.

"Tidus? I thought you would be sleeping by now." Yuna said.

"I was actually just checking up on you before I did."

Yuna smiled as she sat on her bed. "You don't have to check up on me every 5 minutes." She then paused for a moment. "I'll be alright."

"Okay." He then turned around and walked towards the door.

"Um Tidus." Yuna said before he opened the door.

Tidus turned his head. "Yeah?" He replied asking.

"Do you ever feel…alone?" Yuna asked.

"Alone? In what kind of way?" Tidus answered.

"You know just being all by yourself. No one there to hug you, to hold your hand or to tell you that everything is going to be alright." Yuna told him.

Tidus began to think.

_**Flashback**_

_Tidus was eleven. He sat on his bedroom floor crying when Auron came in._

"_T? Why you crying?" Auron asked kneeling down beside him._

"_Mom and dad are gone…so…I have no one to hold my hand when we go to the park." Tidus replied looking up at him with watery eyes._

_Auron smiled. "Do you want me to hold your hand?"_

_Tidus smiled. "Really? Would you?_

_Auron then stood up and stretched out his hand to him. Tidus then stood up and took his hand and walked out to go to the park._

**_End_**

"Tidus?" Yuna asked.

Tidus snapped out of his daydream and looked at Yuna who was standing right in front of him. "Yes?"

Yuna then looked away. "I feel like I've always been alone. My mother past away after I was born. My dad is always busy with government work. It was hard making friends when you're the President's daughter and my relationships just seemed to come and go, but never feeling in love with any of them." Yuna then walked back over to Tidus who was so full in thought from what she was telling him. "But know I don't feel alone anymore now knowing you're here with me, and to protect me. Although my feelings are much more deep then that. Its hard to explain without feeling nervous or embarrassed."

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me things Yuna. I'll listen." Tidus told her.

Yuna smiled at him. "I…well you see…--" She then looked away for a split second then resumed gazing into his beautiful ocean eyes. "I'm in love with you Tidus."

Tidus eyes then widened in astonishment. He was about to say, _What? Are you serious?_ But instead he decided to let her continue.

"I wanted to keep it just to myself thinking that it was just a silly crush but I guess I couldn't. I've been in love with you ever since we first met. When our eyes connected that evening. I felt that I needed to tell you cuz I want to be with you Tidus. I just love you so much." And with that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, enjoying every moment of it.

Tidus was also enjoying it but felt as though it was wrong. Soon after he parted his lips from hers and looked away. "Yuna……I……you……--we can't do this." He told her sadly.

"Why not?" She asked almost crying that he had rejected her.

"Because. I was hired to protect you from Seymour and falling in love with you was not supposed to happen…….it could never work." Tidus explained.

Yuna then walked over to her bed and sat down at the edge of it beginning to cry. "Is that how you see me? Just another one of your assignments?"

"Yuna…" He then walked over to her bed and sat down beside her, turning her head so that he could see her eyes. "You're more then just an assignment to me. Much more. I first realized it when you went missing. Thinking to myself that I would never see you again. Never to hear your lovely voice. Never to see your pleasant smile. Just never again. And it hurt me cuz I realized that I was in love with you. But Yuna……Seymour would strike even harder and what would your father think?" Tidus told her.

She then placed her hand on his cheek. "I don't care what others will think. All I care about is you, being with you…loving you."

Tidus smiled. This is what they both wanted and it was staring them right in the face. But then that was it. Tidus leaned in, placing his hand on her cheek and the other around her waist as they met in a tender loving kiss filled with excitement.

He then slowly lied her down on her bed, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her warmly, sliding his hand down her side. Yuna enjoyed every second of feeling his soft tanned skin against hers. Her heart raced against this chest, as did his, but it shortly passed as they became more intimate.

As eager as Yuna was, she began to remove his shirt and threw it to the ground. They continued kissing each other passionately and fondly, beginning to undress each other as they crawled under her blanket and continued.

There were just too many things about her that Tidus loved, but above all, it had to be her personality that he treasured. Without her loving gazes, her caring actions, and her striking good natured persona, there would have been nothing for him. She was everything he wanted and more.

* * *

It was late and Auron was at the station alone finishing up some work. Just then the phone rang. _Why would someone call after hours?_ Auron thought. But with no other choice, he decided to answer it.

"Police department, Auron speaking." He answered.

"Hello Auron." Came a creepy voice.

"Who is this? If this is another crank call I'm gonna bust you little punks—"

"This isn't a crank call." He told him.

"Oh I see. So who is this?" Auron asked.

"I am the person who is going to strike you down in ten minutes." He told him. "That is of course if you continue to help Mr. Keller in his investigation."

"Is this you Seymour?" Auron asked.

"This……isn't Seymour." He told Auron.

A cold chill went down his back. "So then who is this?"

"My name…is Bickson Harris. I bet you know all about me." He replied.

"Of course I do. You had a clean record until you started hanging with that trouble maker Seymour."

"I'm Seymour's best. I don't go down without a fight. Everyone is in Seymour's way. And we're starting with you." Bickson told him over the phone.

"With me?" Auron asked confused.

"You work and help Tidus. We cannot allow you to live if you continue." Bickson explained.

"So what are you gonna do? Barge into the station and kill me?" Auron asked.

"There are already 5 men in the building with you." He replied evilly.

Auron stood up and looked around chilled. He saw shadows of people moving closer. "Dammit!"

"Don't have your gun on you do you?" Bickson asked.

"This isn't funny!" Auron shouted.

"It is for me. Leave the case or die." Bickson threatened.

"And let you bastards get away? I think not!"

"As you wish then." Bickson then hung up.

The men came out, Auron saw them all, he tried to run but there was nowhere to go. He was cornered. The men aimed their guns at him and fired…

* * *

Yuna closed her eyes, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. This was all she wanted… his love, their bond. It meant everything to her. Yuna's mind would always give in to the pleasurable sensations that Tidus was giving upon her, and everything would be okay.Tidus explored her and thought about the relationship she shared with him that night, that moment.

"Tidus…" She panted heavily, with light moans escaping her mouth as he continued.

He lifted his head up to hers and met with a gentle pleasurable kiss. The intense closeness and love soon began to make them pant, the room hot and moist from their breathing. They began sweat. He then moved down and began kissing her neck romantically, while still continuingly pleasuring her. Tidus slowed down then finally they pulled apart.

After a few more minutes, Tidus gently collapsed beside Yuna, staring up at the ceiling, breathing in and out from exhaustion. Yuna held him close to her, giving him a thoughtful and lingering kiss on his forehead, then moving down, kissing him sweetly on his neck and shoulder.

"I love you Tidus." She softly told him. "Thank you."

Tidus turned his head to Yuna and kissed her forehead, holding her in his arms. "I love you too Yuna."

"Stay with me tonight." She then closed her eyes and fell asleep embracing her loved one. Tidus too afterwards closed his eyes and began to sleep. _I'll always be with you Yuna…_

As the hours rolled by, Tidus woke up in the arms of Yuna just after 6:00am. He looked over at her to see her sleeping peacefully. He smiled.

_Better get back to my room before Braska catches me_. Tidus thought. He then slowly got out of bed and got dressed. Once done, he leaned over the bed and kissed Yuna on the cheek. "I love you." Tidus softly whispered into her ear.

Tidus then walked over to her door, opened it and left, closing it behind him. As he walked down the hall,

"Tidus?" Braska asked as he stood in the middle of the hall.

_Oh crap. _Tidus thought_. Already caught. _

"What were you doing in Yuna's room so early in the morning?" Braska asked nicely, suspiciously.

"I was um…just checking up on her. I heard something fall and just wanted to make sure she was okay." Tidus lied, but it was the best thing he could come up with at the time.

Braska smiled. "Okay then. By the way there was a phone call for you late last night. I just got Barthello to write it down and put it on your desk."

Tidus smiled. "Thank you Sir." Braska then walked off to his room as Tidus returned to his.

As he walked in his room, he found the note on his des and decided to read it.

_Tidus,_

_Last night there was a break in and the station and Auron was seriously injured in the process. It appears Seymour hired 5 men to take him out. As soon as I came in and found Auron, I immediately called an ambulance. He has been at the hospital all night. I would like if you could take a few hours off and go see if he is going to be all right or not. _

_Nooj_

Tidus couldn't believe what he just read. Seymour's men breaking and shooting Auron? He hoped that Auron was all right. He then placed a jean jacket on, his gun and cell phone as well as the note in his pocket and decided to go see him right away. As he opened his door and walked out into the hallway, he bumped into Yuna.

They both looked at each other.

"Yuna? What are you doing up so early? Its only 15 past 6:00." Tidus asked.

"I know. I just woke up early I guess. Besides, I was hungry. I was just on my way downstairs to have breakfast." Yuna replied. She then observed him. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah I have errands to run I'll be back in a few hours. If you want to go out just make sure you tell Braska and that you're with someone, okay?" Tidus told her.

Yuna smiled. "Okay."

Tidus returned the smile and quickly kissed her, then turned around heading for the stairs when he dropped something not noticing. He then continued out to his car. Yuna took a few steps forward and picked up the piece of paper, she opened and read it. It was the note from Nooj.

Yuna then placed her hand over her mouth as she read. _It's my fault._ Yuna thought. _I can't just stay here and not do anything…

* * *

_

Okay so how did you like the chapter? Tidus and Yuna finally hooked up, hmm? So what will await at the hospital. Will Auron be alright or is he already dead? Review and keep reading to find out more interesting things that will unfold. Oh and of course more TidusYuna fluff I know you like that.


	11. Vengeance

**Quote of the Chapter:** When I first saw you I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you, I m afraid to lose you.

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 11  
****Vengeance**

Tidus walked into the hospital just after 9:00am. He asked the nurse for directions to Auron's room and went. He walked down the hall to room 7 and opened the door. As he slowly walked in, he saw Auron there lying in the hospital bed. Auron then looked up.

"Hey T. Feels nice to have visitors. Come in." Auron told him.

Tidus walked in, grabbed a stool and sat down beside his bed. "How you feeling?"

"I've been better." Auron replied teasing. "They managed to pull out all 7 bullets that struck my body."

"I'm sorry Auron." Tidus told him, looking down.

"Hm? Sorry for what?"

"Its all my fault that you're here. I should have never asked you to get involved in this case." Tidus confessed.

"Hey, were in this together T. And besides, I'm your partner, we're suppose to help each other out."

Tidus looked up at him.

"It was just something that was meant to be I guess. But you have to stop him soon T. You must end this." Auron told him.

Tidus' eye widened. "Wait—what, me? I thought you just said that we're in this together?" Tidus flipped.

"I won't be leaving here. You have to end this before. This feud has gone on long enough." Auron explained.

"I guess I understand but what if I can't do this by myself?" Tidus asked.

"You're one of the best in Zanarkand Tidus. You can't let him catch you off guard. I know you can do this. If not for yourself then for all the people you care about."

_All the people I care about…Mom…Dad…Auron……Yuna……I guess I must…for Yuna mostly…she is suffering the most…I have to end it for her…not just because she's in danger but because I… love her._ Tidus thought.

"You can leave it to me Auron. I'll bring him down as soon as I can."

Auron nodded his head. "You remember that small box I keep locked under your bed?"

"Little box?" Tidus asked.

**_Flashback_**

_Tidus was 18 years old and had finally got his own apartment. Auron and him had just finished unpacking everything._

"_Thanks for your help Auron." Tidus told him._

"_No problem Tidus. If you ever need anything, just give me a call okay?" _

_Tidus nodded. "Okay."_

_Auron was then going to leave but he turned back to Tidus. "I have something for you." Auron then handed him a small box, which was locked._

"_What's this?" Tidus asked._

"_Just a gift."_

"_But it's locked." Tidus complained._

"_You'll know when it's the right time to open it. Keep it in a safe place until then, okay?" Auron replied._

"_Well…okay." Tidus walked into his room and placed it under his bed._

"_Its very important so don't open it until the time is right, okay?" Auron asked._

"_Okay." Tidus replied nodding._

_**End**_

Auron searched his pocket and took out a key, giving it to Tidus. "I think the time I right." He told Tidus.

Tidus took the key from him. "What's in it?"

"A gift from your father." Auron explained. "I also added some things in myself."

"From my old man?" Tidus asked.

Auron nodded.

"Thanks Auron. I won't let you down. Promise." Tidus told him.

"Take care of yourself boy…" His eyes then closed and he past out into slumber.

Tidus nudged his arm. "Auron? ……Auron?" Tidus freaked. "Auron wake up!"

A nurse then came in and saw Auron sleeping. Tidus turned to her. "My friend…he…is he going to be okay?" He asked.

The nurse rushed over to Auron and observed him, checking his pulse and breathing. She then looked at Tidus. "I'm sorry…he's gone…"

Tidus' heart sank. He couldn't believe it. Tidus then stood up and slowly took a few steps away from him. "No…he can't be—isn't there anything you can do?"

The nurse looked at him sadly. "He was already in a unfortunate condition when we got him. He had lost too much blood from his bullet wounds. There is nothing more we could of done…I'm sorry." She told him. Afterwards she walked off to get the doctors.

This couldn't be happening. Auron had always been there for him. In good times and bad. But now not anymore? He felt his heart racing, pounding faster and harder. First his parents and now Auron, his mentor, his friend. Everyone he loved was slipping away from him. The pressure was unbearable. But he couldn't just sit around and do nothing. He was angrier then ever. He had to avenge him. Somehow, someway, he will. Seymour and his friends would pay.

Tidus then left the room saddened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuna had just ran into the hospital, looking around. She then approached the nurse. "Excuse me I'm looking for a man named Auron. He came in last night from an attack."

The nurse then checked her files on the computer. "I'm sorry, visitors are no longer allowed to visit deceased patients."

"Decease?" Yuna shouted.

Yuna then looked over to the emergency door and Tidus came out looking sadder then ever. She then approached him.

"Yuna…what are you doing here?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus……I know." Yuna replied sorrowfully.

Tidus then looked down and shook his head. "It all my fault."

Yuna then placed her hand on his chin and lifted it so that she could see his eyes. "No, its not."

Yuna then embraced him, and he embraced back. It was a mournful moment.

"I have some things to do." Tidus told her, still embracing.

"I'm coming with you." They then pulled apart. "Okay?"

Tidus nodded.

* * *

Tidus and Yuna entered his apartment an hour later. It was a bit messy but Yuna didn't mind.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a sec." Tidus told Yuna as he walked into his room. He bent down and picked up the box. Tidus then sat on his bed and unlocked it. He took a deep breath and opened it. He was amazed by what was in it.

Tidus then began to take things out. Newspaper articles printed on the day his parents died. He read them a bit.

'_Two local citizens shot in the head after being mugged.'_

He then placed that one down and picked up another one dated two weeks after their death.

'_Culprit strikes again……after the death of Mr. And Mrs. Keller, burglar strikes home, stealing valuables. Police are investigating but no evidence found to bring this man to justice.'_

Afterwards, Tidus found some family pictures of him and his parents. He smiled thinking about all the warm memories he had with them as a child. Auron was also in some of the pictures. Tidus then looked down in the box to see an even smaller box inside. He picked it up and there was a not attached to it.

'Use with care. A gift from your father.'

A Tidus opened the box, his eyes widened. It was a small silver hand pistol.

_That's right. My father was a police officer when I was younger. How could I forget? This must have been his gun._ Tidus thought.

He then picked it up and placed it in his pocket. Tidus put all the other stuff back in the box and locked it, treasuring it forever under his bed.

_I won't let you down dad…Auron…_He thought to himself once again.

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter. Sorry if it was a bit shorter then the others. Anyways, Tidus is angrier then ever now which makes him even more determined to bring Seymour down. Will he succeed? Well it's still a bit too early to be answering that question.

What will wait later? Will Seymour show? Will Ormi or Bickson show? Only time will tell. Keep on reading! And don't forget to review!


	12. Help

**Quote of the Chapter:** Love is when you wake up thinking of no one else but that person.

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 12  
****Help**

After the hospital, Tidus decided to take Yuna out to lunch at a small cute Al Bhed restaurant. They had seating outside and the two of them sat there since it was a nice warm day out.

"How do you like the food?" Tidus asked.

"Its delicious. A bit spicy but I can get used to it." Yuna replied, a smile tugging at the side of her mouth.

Tidus smiled. "I used to come all the time with my parents when I was a kid."

"It must have been nice back then." Yuna told him.

"It sure was."

The two of them continued eating. Yuna had never eaten Al Bhed food before. She was always brought up to eat fancy food like lobster, fried cactuar and tomberry. She liked the idea of trying new food. It especially made it nice knowing that Tidus was with her.

"Yuna, I sorry to bring this up now but I have to ask you some things about Seymour." Tidus began.

"Well I knew that you were going to ask me sooner or later." Yuna replied.

"When you two were...going out, where are some of the places he took you to?" Tidus asked.

"Hmmmmm..." Yuna thought. "He did take me to this warehouse down by the Zanarkand docks once. The place is filled with boxes mostly, used for sending out or receiving products. We hung out there once with his friends. Other times either at his parent's house, but he gave that place up since its too suspicious. Usually he would just take me out places. Restaurants, movies, malls, or we would just walk around town." Yuna explained.

"Hmmmm." Thought Tidus.

"Something wrong?" Yuna asked.

Tidus looked up at her and smiled. "No, nothing. Just thinking where he might be."

Yuna returned the smile and continued eating. "I think that it's best to wait until he comes to you. He always does most times anyways."

"Yeah, that's true." Tidus said also finishing up his lunch. "So where would you like to go now?"

"Is it okay if we can go over to Rikku's for a bit? I haven't seen her for a while now." Yuna suggested.

"Okay then."

* * *

After both were done eating, Tidus drove off to Rikku's house. It seemed a bit quiet but both walked up to the door and knocked.

Shortly after, Rikku answered the door gigging insanely. "Oh Yunie! I'm so happy your okay!" She said with a hug.

"You seem really happy." Yuna replied.

"Tee Hee. Gippal is here. We're just watching TV. Come in, come in." Rikku said as Yuna and Tidus entered.

They all went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Gippal is sleeping over tonight since my dad is out of town for a few days. But enough about us, how are you and Keller?" Rikku told Yuna.

"Oh us? We're fine." Yuna replied blushing shyly.

"That Seymour is SUCH a creep kidnapping you like that. I was so worried I was crying for days! But its good to know that your back safe and out of harms way."

"Yeah, that is until he comes back." Yuna replied softly.

"But you'll have Keller here to protect you, right Tidus?" Rikku asked.

"Of course." Tidus replied.

"Good to know." Rikku said happily.

"Hey Yuna, if your not busy today why not sleep over as well? We could invite Lenne or Lulu to come too as well. What do you say?" Gippal asked.

"Really?" Yuna asked.

"Oh ya, ya! That's a great idea! Good thinking Gippy!" Rikku said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Gippal smiled.

"If you want to Yuna, you can. I'll just inform your father later." Tidus told her.

"No, no, no, you sleep over too Tidus!" Rikku said cheerfully.

"It's more like a friend gathering, it's okay. I'll stay at the Presidential Palace, okay?" Tidus replied.

"Are you sure?" Yuna asked sweetly.

Tidus smiled. "Yeah sure. You can always call me, okay?"

"Okay." Yuna said.

Tidus then stood up and headed for the door with Yuna. He then opened the door and turned back to Yuna. "Everything gonna be okay?"

Yuna smiled. "Yeah I think so. Come by in the morning, okay?"

Tidus nodded. "First thing in the morning. I'll be here." He then quickly kissed her. "See ya later."

"Bye." Yuna replied as he left.

* * *

Afterwards, Tidus returned to the Presidential Palace. He walked in and found a note saying that Braska had gone to Bevelle for a few days to clear up some business with Lord Mika. So with that, he went upstairs to his room. He placed his phone and guns on the desk and lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

_Yuna will be okay at Rikku's for the night. After all, Seymour didn't know where she lived. _Tidus thought. He then closed his eyes for a minute but suddenly opened them as he heard his cell ring.

Tidus sat up and walked over to his desk and picked up his phone to answer the call.

"Hello?" Tidus asked.

Seymour shouted. "You think you're so smart don't you?"

"YOU!" Tidus yelled. "You have guts to call me after you killed Auron! You'll pay dearly Seymour!"

"I never killed anyone. It was my friend Bickson who pulled the trigger that night."

"You're still responsible for his death!" Tidus said angered.

"I'm not here to talk about your precious boy friend." Seymour began. "I know what you did you little fucker. And I must say, I'm going to enjoy killing you when the time comes!"

"Say what you want I don't care." Tidus told him.

"You think you can fuck my girl and get away with it? Unlikely Keller! Getting your personal feelings in the way with my plans goes downhill for you."

"She wants nothing to do with you Seymour. Just give it up!" Tidus said.

"You will NOT have a happy ending Keller. The same goes for Yuna as well. I'll make sure of it!" Seymour told him then hung up.

_That guy is such an ass. I don't care what he says anymore. I won't have him trick me anymore._ Tidus thought to himself placing the phone back down on his desk and returning to his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Rikku's, they decided to invite Lenne over for the sleepover as well. Lulu was busy that night so she wasn't able to come.

"So what should we do?" Rikku asked cuddling with Gippal on the couch.

"Why not watch a movie?" Lenne suggested. "A scary one!"

"I agree to that too!" Gippal said.

"Me too." Yuna said.

"Okay!" Rikku began happily. "Which movie should it be?"

"The Grudge! That is suppose to be really scary." Yuna said.

Everyone else also agreed with the choice. Rikku popped the DVD in and pressed play while the others got comfortable on the couch.

It was now just after 10. The movie had almost finished and everyone was scared shitless. Who knew it would scare them that much? But anyways all four of them were having a great time until they heard something fall upstairs in the guest room where Yuna was staying.

Everyone immediately jumped.

Rikku was locked tight in Gippal's arms. Lenne rolled her eyes. "Umm, aren't you gonna go check what that was?" She asked.

"Nuh uh! No way! I'm not going up there!" Rikku replied. "Gippy you go check it out."

"Hey, don't look at me!" Gippal replied.

"I'll go." Yuna said feeling as she was the only one who would go anyways. She stood up from the couch and walked over to the stairs. Taking a breath in he walked up and into her room. The window was slightly opened and she saw a book on the ground.

_Whew! It was only a book._ Yuna thought. She then walked over and picked it up, placing it back on the shelf and also closing the window. Yuna then headed back to the door. As she opened it to return to the hall, her eyes widened in fear as a figure stood in the hall just out the door.

S……S……S-Seymour?" Yuna choked nervously, taking small steps back.

Seymour smiled. "Hello sweetie."

"But—but---b-but…" Yuna choked.

"It's a good thing Bickson and I were following you and Keller after the hospital." He replied.

Yuna then turned around to find another way out but he stood behind her, placing his hand over her mouth so she couldn't speak. "Shhhh, I'm not going to hurt you Yuna." He whispered in her ear. "Just stay calm."

But Yuna didn't. She was too afraid. She tried to wiggle free but it was impossible.

Seymour then took out a syringe and injected a fluid into her neck then released her.

Yuna placed her hand on her neck. "What did you do?" She yelled.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be okay. Just a little tranq so you can't run away from me this time."

Yuna's eyes then were becoming heavy, becoming drowsy. "You…you…y-you bastard!"

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs, the movie had just ended.

"Wow that was a kick-ass movie! Hmm, I wonder what's taking Yunie so long?" Rikku wondered. "Well I'm going to the kitchen for some more coke. Be right back." She said then skipped off.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that." Gippal said. He then made his way to the front door and opened it to have a gun aimed at his head.

"Get in the living room with the others!" Ormi threatened.

Gippal did as told. He stayed in the living room with Lenne as Ormi and Bickson came in, guns full with ammo.

"Where is the other?" Bickson demanded.

Rikku peeked over to see Ormi and Bickson and began to become scared. She ran back in the kitchen and decided to call Tidus quickly.

Tidus tossed and turned on his bed getting a nice rest when his cell ringed. "Argh!" He moaned getting up and walking over to the desk and answering the call. "It better not be Seymour again."

"Hello?" He answered a bit annoyed.

"Tidus?" Rikku asked nervously whispering.

"Rikku? What's wrong?" Tidus asked concerned.

"We're in trouble! Ormi and Bickson! They're----" But she was cut off.

"Rikku? Rikku?" Tidus asked. He then hung up, grabbed his gun and car keys and rushed out the door.

* * *

Yuna unsteadily tried to get away from Seymour. She crawled on the bed and fell over on the other side and onto the floor. Seymour then walked over to Yuna, crawling on top of her.

"If I can't have you Yuna then no one else can. Especially Keller." He said stroking her hair then leaning in, kissing her with his bitter dry lips.

Yuna closed her eyes. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. All she could do was lye there on the floor letting Seymour use her.

Seymour then removed her shirt, revealing her bra. He slid his hand down her arm as she cried.

"Give in Yuna." Seymour said, touching her.

Yuna continued to cry, keeping her eyes closed. Seymour smiled evilly, beginning to undo her bra but stopped when he heard a gun shot coming from downstairs. Seymour stood up just as the door flung open, revealing Tidus.

Tidus aimed his gun and fired, hitting Seymour in the arm. But it wasn't enough to bring him down. Seymour dashed for the window and jumped out, running away.

Tidus then found Yuna on the floor in tears. "Yuna!" He then ran over to her.

Rikku quickly ran upstairs and into the room too see Tidus hold Yuna in his arms, comforting her. Yuna tiredly wrapped her arms around his neck. She was crying uncontrollably and couldn't stop considering she was so scared.

Tidus held her close in his arms. "Shh, its okay Yuna. Its okay. He's gone now, everything will be alright."

Rikku smiled. Not just at the fact that Yuna was all right but also cuz she knew that Yuna was happy to be with Tidus. And he was happy to be with her as well. Their relationship was much deeper then just between a bodyguard and the president's daughter.

Tidus then picked Yuna up and held her in his arms. Yuna cradled her head on his shoulder with her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna take you home now, okay?

Yuna nodded. "I love you Tidus, thank you."

* * *

Tidus tucked Yuna in her bed as she began to fall asleep. Resting was the best thing for her at a time like this. He then sat down beside her on the bed, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I have to go out for a bit but don't worry, Barthello is here to take care of you." Tidus whispered to her. He then leaned in and softly kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye."

Tidus then stood up and left Yuna to rest.

* * *

And there you have it! The chapter. This isn't a major cliffy so don't be going all 'AWWWW' on me! LOL, okay you can AWW cuz the chapter is over but that's it! Hehehehe. So don't forget to review, you guys are all doing a great job on that. See ya all in Chapter 13. 


	13. Leaving

**Quote of the Chapter:** Sometimes you just have to hold your head up, try not to cry, and say goodbye.

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 13  
****Leaving**

It was late at night. Almost midnight. Tidus drove up to the station where lots of officers were still there.

Tidus stormed in looking for his culprit Ormi.

**_Earlier That Night_**

Tidus barged in Rikku's house with his gun. Both Ormi and Bickson had heard them. Tidus fired the first bullet striking Ormi in the shoulder. He had dropped his gun. Bickson knew that Tidus was good and that he didn't want to get caught so he ran for the back door and escaped easily.

Tidus tossed his cell phone to Rikku.

"Call the police and get a unit over here!" Tidus told her then raced upstairs for Yuna.

Opening the door and shooting Seymour in the arm, but he too had escape. Tidus never intended on catching him that last night. His arm slipped so instead of striking him in the head, Tidus had got his arm. But he was only interested in Yuna at that moment when he found her on the floor drugged by Seymour.

Tidus held her close in his arms. "Shh, its okay Yuna. Its okay. He's gone now, everything will be alright."

**_End_**

Tidus went into one of the small rooms where all the keys of everyone's cells were. Nhadala was on watch for that room when she saw Tidus enter.

"T? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Unfinished business." He replied angered, picking up Ormi's cell key.

"Wait! You're not allowed to go up to the cells without permission!" Nhadala called out.

But Tidus just walked out with the key and headed upstairs to the cells as Nhadala called for Nooj.

Tidus approached his cell and unlocked it, walking in.

Ormi looked up at him and stood up. "What do you want—" But he was cut off when Tidus punched him in the face, making him flinch back and fall on his ass.

Tidus kneeled down and grabbed his shirt. "I have HAD IT with all you little fuckers! Tell me where that bastard Seymour is or I'll kill you with my bare hands RIGHT NOW!"

"Psh! I rather die then tell you what you want to know." Ormi told him.

Tidus then began to choke him. "YOU KILLED AURON YOU SON OF A BITCH! TELL ME WHERE SEYMOUR IS NOW!"

Just then Nhadala and Nooj came in.

"Tidus!" Nooj called out as he and Nhadala struggled to get Tidus off of Ormi.

Nooj then threw Tidus off Ormi and out of the cell as Nhadala saw Ormi gasping for air. She then left the cell and locked it back up.

"Tidus Keller! This is inappropriate behavior and I will NOT permit it!" Nooj told him.

"Let me go!" Tidus yelled.

"Not until you calm down!" Nooj said. Nhadala kept a safe distance from the two and looked at Tidus saddened.

"They killed Auron! I won't allow them to live!" Tidus said struggling to be let free.

"Stop this now Tidus!" Nooj then slapped him across the face and Tidus fell to his knees.

"Don't try to tell me understand!" Tidus told him, down on his knees, his eyes closed staring at the floor. "Auron was my friend…my mentor…my partner. He had … always been there for me…"

Nooj then bent down. "Tidus…we're all upset by what happened to Auron. But your anger and rage on the culprits won't bring him back. Put your personal feelings behind this."

Tidus didn't reply.

"Tidus you're stressed out. I want you to leave and get some rest."

"I don't want to sleep!" Tidus snapped. "It won't change anything!"

"Mr. Keller, if you keep resisting me then I'll have no choice but to expel you from the force!"

Nhadala looked down. He was going through so much and didn't know how long he was able to handle it. Tidus was extremely stressed and Nooj wasn't doing much to help. But then again killing Ormi and the others weren't the way to go as well.

Tidus stood up, glaring at Nooj. "If Auron were here he'd agree with me."

"Auron is gone! Face the fact. Stop dwelling in the past, I know for a fact he wouldn't want you to do that." Nooj told him.

"Forget it Nooj. I don't care." He then paused for a moment. "I'm outta here." He then began to take out his guns.

Nooj sighed. "Don't do this Tidus…"

Tidus gave Nooj his guns and badge then stormed away, leaving.

* * *

Yuna woke up around 9:00am that day. She crawled out of her bed feeling completely better. Afterwards, Yuna got dressed and headed out of her room. As she walked down the hall, Barthello came upstairs.

"Ms Yuna, there is someone at the door to see you." He told her.

Yuna made her way downstairs and to the door to be greeted by a man.

"Can I help you?" Yuna asked.

"Good morning. My name is Officer Baralai Anderson. I've been dispatched from the Police station hired to take care of you from now on." He explained.

"Dispatched to take care of me? Where is Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"Tidus has reassigned from the force earlier this morning." Baralai told her.

"Reassigned? He's gone? But—why?" Yuna asked bewildered.

"When I asked I was not given an answer. Our leader, Nooj said it was due to personal matters." He said.

Yuna's eyes watered up slightly. Tidus had left her? Why? Why was he gone? Yuna didn't know why but she wanted to.

"Are you alright Miss?" Baralai asked.

Yuna shook her head. "I'm fine. Please come in." She offered.

"No, that's okay. I just have to return to the station and finish up some paperwork then I'll be back to take you out for dinner. All right?" Baralai told her.

Yuna fatly smiled. "Okay, thank you."

Baralai then left. Yuna closed the door and headed back up to her room, lying on her bed.

_Tidus where are you? What's going on? Have you really left? I don't want to accept that fact. Please come back._ Yuna thought to herself. _And besides, I really don't like this Baralai who has taken your place._

Just then she heard a door open just outside of her room. Yuna got up and wondered what it could be. She opened her door and peeked out to see Tidus' room door open. Yuna walked over and entered.

"…Tidus?" She said looking at him.

Tidus turned around to see Yuna saddened. "Yuna…" He too then looked sad but then resumed packing his things. "Sorry, I was just getting my things."

"You're leaving? But……why?" Yuna asked heartbroken.

Tidus then stopped and looked at her. "I'm sorry Yuna. I can't protect you anymore. Someone else will look after you now." He then resumed packing his bag.

"Tidus…no…" Yuna said softly, without hope. She then walked up to Tidus, making him stop what he was doing and stared at him. "I don't want you to leave Tidus. I don't want you to leave me. Why? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?" She asked crying.

Tidus looked down at her. "I can't do this anymore Yuna. I just can't."

"But I……love you." She said softly.

Tidus stroked her hair then slid his hand down her cheek. "Yuna you knew that this day was going to come. I'm just not the one who is going to stop Seymour. I'm sorry." He then looked away. "Baralai is very skilled, he'll protect you."

"But I don't want anyone else protecting me but you!" Yuna shouted at him. She tried so hard to convince him not to leave, but no matter how hard she yelled or how much she cried, he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Yuna…I can't stop Seymour." He told her.

"I doubted you Tidus. You were never the type to give up. And now I see this sudden chance. I thought you were the one who would make all my pain go away, but this…this is the most painful yet. I just want to know why…" Yuna said, holding his hands in hers.

Tidus looked into her beautiful eyes. Her gorgeous blue green eyes of mystery. "I couldn't save Auron. He died because of me. And nothing is going to change that. My father was a police officer before he and my mother were killed. I just realized that…this isn't really who I am. Its not who I want to be."

"But you like helping people." Yuna told him.

"I thought that I was happy after I met you. And I truly was. But I was just doing a job. I fell in love with you Yuna. Just like you did with me. I don't regret it. But Seymour is after me to get to you. If I stay…I wouldn't know what would happen. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Baralai will stop Seymour and make sure your safe. He's a good friend." Tidus then picked up his bag and began to leave the room.

"…Tidus?" Yuna called out.

Tidus turned around. "Yeah?"

Yuna looked up at him with watery eyes. "You're all that I want. You're all I could ever need. Please…tell me that you love me. I know that you love me. Then you wouldn't need a reason to leave."

Tidus paused for a moment. "I do love you Yuna. I really do. But I can't keep this up. If I stay I know I'll fail you and I don't want to see that happen."

Tidus then smiled peacefully at her. "Goodbye Yuna." He then turned around and left.

Yuna stood there. He was really leaving. Leaving someone he loved so that she would be saved. So she would be safe. But nothing made her feel more safe then being with him. He would always come at the right moment to save her and he never gave up. He made her feel stronger, more confident and taught her that no matter what would happen…life…would always go on. Memories are nice but that's all they were. Just thoughts in our head to remind us of that moment. To make us feel happy inside. To remember good times.

Yuna walked over to Tidus' bed and laid down on it, staring at the wall. _Was our relationship all in vain? Did he really feel me as just another one of his assignments or did he really love me?_ Yuna thought. Yuna closed her eyes, still crying.

"Maybe this is what you wanted but I wasn't ready to say goodbye……not yet…" Yuna said to herself.

* * *

Tidus drove down the street, just leaving the Presidential Palace. This is what he wanted. But why did he feel so crummy? He never wanted to leave Yuna but he was only doing this so that she'd be safe. I guess Seymour did beat him. But he wouldn't get Yuna. Baralai wouldn't allow it, right?

Tidus continued driving suddenly feeling guilt and sadness. But he didn't allow that to get in his way. He then drove up to his apartment building and entered. Tidus went up to his room and placed his bag on his bed. He decided to take a few more things with him. Tidus gathered up some more clothes, document work, some money he was saving up, a few pictures of him and his parents and finally the little box under his bed. He shoved it all in his bag. Just then his cell phone began to ring.

_Who would be calling me? Seymour? Psh._ Tidus thought as he threw it on his bed and decided to get a little snack from his kitchen. He then made a quick sandwich then heard the phone stop ringing. But then as Tidus began to eat, the phone began to ring again. Tidus walked over to the next room and picked it up, staring at it.

Tidus thought. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to answer it just one last time before I go…_

Tidus then answered the call. "Hello?"

But the person on the other line was silent.

"Hello?" Tidus tried again. But still silent. Tidus sighed. "Is that you Yuna?"

The person then hung up. _I'm sorry Yuna…_

Tidus placed the phone back in his pocket and picked up his bag. He took one last look around. _I'm sure gonna miss this place…_

Tidus then left the apartment, heading downstairs into his car and driving off to the Zanarkand Airport.

* * *

Baralai and Yuna were both silently in the car as he drove her home from dinner.

"Did you like the food?" Baralai asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, it was delicious. Thank you." Yuna replied not paying much attention.

Baralai continued. He could tell that Tidus' department was troubling her terribly. "If it's not too rude to ask, but, was there anything going on between you and Keller? I'm just concerned since you look troubled from his depart."

"I…miss him. I didn't want him to leave…" Yuna said softly.

"We all didn't want him to leave but it was his choice." Baralai replied.

Yuna looked at him. "It was his choice?"

"Yeah. That's what I heard from Nooj." Baralai told him.

Yuna continued to look out the window just as he drove up her driveway. _I don't understand. It was his choice? Did he really want to leave me that badly then? _Yuna thought.

Baralai and Yuna then stepped out of the car and walked up to her front door.

"I'll come by the morning to check up on you. And I'll take you out for breakfast too." Baralai offered.

"That would be nice." Yuna replied.

Baralai smiled. "You shouldn't be too upset with Tidus' leave. I heard that he'd miss you the most."

"He…said that?" Yuna asked.

Baralai nodded. "It seems that he is very fond of you."

Yuna smiled. Although it didn't help much, it still gave her a warm feeling that he did love her. Yuna was grateful that she had met him.

Just as Yuna was going to turn around and open the door, she saw a man approach the house holding a gun. "Look out!" She shouted at Baralai.

The man held his gun up. Baralai turned around, taking his gun out but he was shot in the head.

Yuna screamed in panic and in horror.

The man then walked up to Yuna and aimed his gun at her. "Seymour has been looking for you Yuna." Bickson told her.

Yuna stood there speechless. "He's waiting for you in an old hideout."

"H-hideout?" Yuna asked.

Bickson then grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the house. "You're coming with me or I'll kill you right here as Seymour told me."

Yuna was petrified so she went.

* * *

Tidus arrived at the Airport about 2 hours later and picked up his flight for Luca, which would be leaving in 15 minutes. Tidus sat down and patiently waited. While waiting, he took out a picture of Yuna and stared at it, couldn't help but make him wonder why he was leaving her.It better off this way… 

"Attention, flight 4D to Luca will be leaving shortly." The P.A System announced.

Tidus stood up, putting the picture in his coat pocket and picked up his bag. He then began to walk to his flight when his phone began to ring.

Yuna is that you again? I don't have much time… 

Tidus took his phone out and answered the call.

"Hello?" Tidus asked.

"Hello Keller." Seymour said. "Lovely night out, isn't it?"

"I'm not on your case anymore Seymour so just leave me out of it, okay? If you want to bother someone go call Baralai." Tidus said.

"How very kind of you. Too bad he's not able to stop me. He was even easier to take down then Auron."

"…You…killed Baralai…?" Tidus asked shocked.

"So now I'm coming back to you Keller. Do you accept or—"

"Seymour I'm out. Now if you'll excuse me I have to catch my plane." Tidus told him.

"Tidus!" Came Yuna's voice on the phone.

Tidus stopped walking. "…Yuna…?"

"Tidus please! I'm so scared." Yuna said frightened.

"Yuna!" Tidus shouted.

"Aww what a shame. Not even gonna come save the one you love Keller? That's a bit pathetic."

"Seymour leave her alone!" Tidus said.

"This is your final test to stop me Keller. Right now. The showdown of fate. I'll be waiting."

"I don't even know where you are!" Tidus said feeling as if he already lost.

"Its big, its down by the docks, filled with priceless junk and it smells like fish!" Seymour told him. "Good luck Keller. I look forward to seeing you." He then hung up.

Now was the time for him to choose. Go to Luca, begin a new life away from all the sadness of Zanarkand. Or go save Yuna, the one person he loved and cherished so much that he could never see get hurt. If he really thought about it more it would come down that Tidus never really had a choice.

Yuna…I'm coming…

* * *

And there you have the next chapter. Hoped you liked it. Wasn't really what you expect from Tidus now, would you? But the important thing was that he is back and now he's off to save Yuna one final time and put an end to Seymour. What will happen and more importantly…who will win? Don't forget to review and I'll have the next chapter up and out soon. 


	14. Unforgivable Memories

**Quote of the Chapter:** If I can't have you, no one can.

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 14  
Unforgivable Memories**

Seymour hung up the phone and looked at Yuna. Her hands were tied and she was crying.

"It shouldn't be too hard for Tidus to find this place." He told her. "Yuna…" He then walked closer to her.

"Get away from me!" Yuna told him off.

He was now standing right in front of her. "What happened to us Yuna? You know that I don't like to hurt you. I must admit that I do need help but it's too late for me now. But it's not too late for us. You have made me so happy when we were together. Don't you remember?"

"Your words are poison to me Seymour!" Yuna said.

"My words might be but my feeling are true. I love you Yuna. I've always had." Seymour confessed.

_**Flashback**_

_Yuna snuck out of her bedroom window and climbed down the vines to the ground. She ran up to the side walk where Seymour waited for her and she jumped into his arms with a smile._

"_There's my sunshine." Seymour told her._

"_Hey Seymour! So what' up for tonight?" Yuna asked._

"_Won't your father suspect you're gone?" _

"_Nah, don't worry about him, he's always busy. He never has time for me now a days anyways." Yuna told him._

_Seymour smiled and kissed Yuna. "If you say so."_

"_Yeah, so lets get going." Yuna said walking off with him hand in hand._

_**End**_

Yuna looked away from Seymour.

"I know that you love me too Yuna." He said.

"Used to. But you've changed Seymour and I don't like it." Yuna told him.

Seymour walked away from her. "Maybe. But I can't help the way I act now."

"I thought you were better then all of this Seymour! I guess not…"

"Do you think I like living this way? Do you think I like doing the things I do?" Seymour questioned her.

"You must since you keep doing them." Yuna told him coldly.

"I guess there is no convincing you." He said.

_**Flashback**_

_Yuna' father was out for the night downtown in a meeting so Yuna snuck Seymour up into her room for the night._

_Yuna smiled as he just came in. "Hey there you are! I was beginning to worry that you weren't coming." Yuna told him giggling._

"_Well of course I was coming silly. I would never pass up a moment with you." He said wrapping his arms around her waist._

_Yuna looked into his blue eyes and smiled. "I love you."_

_Seymour leaned in and kissed her with passion and affection. He then motioned her to lie on the bed as he crawled on top of her and continue kissing her. Afterwards he moved down and began kissing her neck romantically, gripping tightly on her arms._

"_Seymour…Seymour you're hurting me." Yuna told him but he ignored her. "Seymour stop!"_

_She told him. But he continued moving even further down. His long nails digging into her skin, cutting her._

"_Seymour STOP!" She yelled trying to get him off of her. But nothing worked. She then kicked him and began to run. But Seymour got up and grabbed her from behind, throwing her on the bed again. _

"_Give in Yuna, you know you like it." Seymour said evilly touching her._

_Yuna closed her eyes moaning in pain._

_Seymour then whispered into her ear. "Your mine to keep forever…"_

_**End**_

Yuna stood there speechless.

"I can't change Yuna. This is how I am now and there is no changing me." Seymour said.

"I can't accept you the way you are now Seymour. I won't." Yuna told him softly. "And if you really did care about me back then, then you wouldn't of hurt me."

"Maybe…"

"If that's all you can say then you don't really love me." Yuna told him.

* * *

Tidus drove along the highway. His clue's were its big, its down by the docks, filled with priceless junk and it smells like fish. Tidus began to drive down to lakeshore. He remembered before that Yuna mentioned to him that Seymour once took her to a warehouse down by the docks.

So that was the next place he was going to check out. It fit all the clues. What was Seymour thinking? Yet again he never really was in the first place. He just hoped that Yuna was okay.

* * *

Yuna sat there on a box with her hands still tired together. Seymour was loading his gun with bullets then tucking it into his pants.

"I'm not sure what I might do tonight Yuna but forgive me for whatever happens." Seymour said.

"You're an unforgivable person Seymour."

"Yuna it doesn't have to be this way." He then walked up closer to her. "We can leave. Right now to anywhere in Spira, just the two of us. No one has to know where we are. And we can live happily ever after."

Yuna looked at him as if he was crazy. "Like hell I'd go anywhere with you after all that you've done to me."

Seymour then placed his hand on her soft warm cheek. "Don't you remember?"

_**Flashback**_

_Yuna sat on Seymour's lap as the two of them sat on the docks staring out at the ocean, the night sky above them with stars and pyreflies. It was truly beautiful._

"_This is so nice Seymour." Yuna told him as he cuddled with her._

"_I thought you would like it." He replied._

"_Someday I hope I can travel the world, just to see what's out there in Spira. I don't want to be in Zanarkand with my father for the rest of my life." Yuna told him._

"_We could go together." Seymour said. "Once you finish high school. Just the two of us." _

"_I would love that." Yuna replied._

_Seymour smiled. "Yeah…We'll go together…"_

_**End**_

"Seymour stop poisoning my mind with those memories of the past. I try not to remember them." Yuna said flatly.

"They're our memories whether you like them or not. It'll always be a part of you."

"I like to focus on my newest memories more."

"Of what? Keller? Are you still hung over him? He never cared about you the way I do. He was going to leave if it wasn't for me stopping him."

"Then why did you?" Yuna asked.

"Unfinished business." He simply replied. "He was going to leave anyways. Did you really think he was going to stay with you afterwards?"

Yuna dripped her head in thought. "I…I don't know."

"Let him go. What's more important is that I'm here with you now. And I'll never leave you again." Seymour told her.

"Tidus loves me. And unlike you he honestly loves me. He would do anything to make sure I'm safe."

"Ah yes! That explains why he was leaving wasn't it?" Seymour yelled.

Yuna didn't reply.

Bickson then walked up to Seymour and Yuna.

"Seymour, he has arrived." Bickson said.

"We shall now see how much he loves you then Yuna." Seymour told her with an evil smile.

* * *

Sorry if the chapter was a bit shorter then the others. But ya, the showdown begins now! Who will win? Seymour? Tidus? Only by reading the next chapter will you find out. Review, review, review. Thanx I love u all. 


	15. Seymour's End

**Quote of the Chapter:** Wanting her is hard to get. Loving her is hard to regret. Losing her is hard to accept. But with all the hurt I've felt, letting go is the most painful yet.

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 15  
Seymour's End**

The air was unpleasantly cold as the sun began to set. Tidus drove up to the warehouse down by the Zanarkand docks to stop Seymour. Tidus knew that he was there and that he had Yuna with him.

_This is it Seymour. Tonight is our final showdown. I'm taking you out dead or alive,_ Tidus thought to himself angered as he drew out his gun and entered the warehouse.

As he continued on down a long hallway, he could hear boxes of fragile merchandise being thrown around and braking. Tidus braced himself, taking each step with caution as he turned a corner and entered the main storage area that was filled with boxes. As he walked in, a bullet shot towards him, hitting the wall and Tidus ducked down for cover from the sudden attack.

Seymour smiled. "I know you're here Keller. Come out already. I promise I won't hurt Yuna if you do." He was trying to lure him into a trap but naturally, Tidus wouldn't fall for it. He slowly stood up and hid behind stacks of boxes, trying to get closer.

Tidus peeked over to an area where he saw Yuna tied up to a chair. She had a blindfold over her eyes and mouth. Tidus slowly made his way over to her without getting spotted. And luckily Seymour couldn't see him while over at Yuna.

Tidus kneeled down removing the blindfold off her eyes and mouth.

"Tidus!" Yuna whispered happily.

He then untied her. Yuna stood up and embraced with him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Yuna. I should have never left you." He then kissed her passionately as she held him close. "I love you so much." He confessed.

Yuna smiled at him. "Its okay Tidus. Please, lets just leave."

Tidus shook his head. "I can't. I must stop him now Yuna, while we have the chance."

Yuna nodded. "Okay."

Tidus took Yuna's hand and started walking slowly, making sure Seymour couldn't see them.

But what they didn't know is that someone else was also in the room. He drew out his gun, and was in the perfect position to strike Tidus down. He aimed his gun and prepared to fire. Yuna turned her head, she could see Bickson.

"Tidus look out!" She said wrapping her arms around him and pushing him out of the way as they both dogged the bullet.

From hearing Yuna's voice, Seymour began to walk towards the direction.

Tidus and Yuna stood up.

Bickson came out and was ready to fire again.

"Yuna, run!" Tidus instructed her. Yuna nodded and ran, not knowing where to go, she just had to find a hiding spot. Tidus and Bickson engaged in battle shooting at one another but neither firing a successful shot.

Yuna continued to run until Seymour caught her, causing her to gasp. He placed his hand over her mouth and slowly walked.

After a few more shots, Bickson retreated and fled for now. Tidus paused staying still but he heard nothing. No footsteps of any kind.

"Keller, come out wherever you are." Seymour yelled. "I have Yuna with me and there I no telling what I might do."

Tidus took a few steps closer and he saw them.

Yuna was cuddled up in a corner a few steps behind Seymour. If she ran, Seymour would kill her.

"Come on Keller, this isn't some kind of game!" Seymour taunted sarcastically. "Be a man and show yourself!"

The room was silent. "Fine." Seymour said quietly. He then walked over to Yuna and grabbed her by the shirt, yanking her up to her feet and aiming his gun to her head. "My patience has its limits. Now Keller. Or Yuna dies."

Yuna gasped frightened. Tears ran down her face, as she stood there nervously frozen.

So without any choice, Tidus came out, not to far from Seymour and hid his gun behind his back.

Seymour smiled evilly. "Thought you would have walked away by now. The situation is much worse then it was before."

"Your story is over Seymour. You have no where to run and your alone." Tidus told him.

"My story will continue on, beside Yuna's." Seymour replied.

"This hunt has gone on long enough Seymour."

"It is only the beginning." Seymour began. "I must admit that you are good, but not good enough. This world is much more complex then in the past. That was until you came and ruined everything. You stole my life away, my pride, my friends and even Yuna. I loathe you Keller. I loathe you so much. But at least this will be the last time I have to see your face again."

"You're crazy Seymour. Can't you see that you've already done enough to Yuna? You should just let her move on with her life. As you too with yours. Stop this." Tidus told him.

Seymour's eye twitched. "How many times do I have to say this until it sinks into your head? Yuna IS my life." He yelled

"And she is mine too!" Tidus yelled back.

"…Well we both can't have her."

There was then silence. Tidus had his gun behind him while Seymour's was still pointed at Yuna's head.

"Seymour you're scaring her, put your gun down." Tidus said softly.

"Fuck off Keller. All I have to do is move my arm slightly to shoot you."

"Me too."

Just then Bickson came out on top of some boxes. Making so much noise, Tidus caught onto him. Bickson lifted his arm to shot, when Tidus drew out his and shot him two times in the chest before so.

Tidus' heart then raced. He remembered that Seymour was still standing there. Tidus turned his head in fear as he heard a bullet fire, striking him in the chest, just above his bulletproof vest.

"TIDUS!" Yuna screamed in terror as she saw him fall to the ground. She then began to move back away from Seymour. He turned to her.

"Your turn." Seymour lifted his arm to shoot her.

Meanwhile, Tidus struggled to get up. He leaned against some boxes, lifting his arm and fired.

Yuna stood there petrified crying. Seymour dropped his gun and smiled at Yuna as he fell to the floor. Tidus had shot him in the back of the head.

Tidus dropped his gun. "No…you're turn…" He then fell, sitting on the floor leaning against the boxes.

Seymour was dead. Bickson was too. Yuna's eyes watered from fear. She then looked up and ran over to Tidus, kneeling down beside him.

"Tidus!" She said looking down at his wound to see it bleeding roughly.

Tidus looked up at her and smiled. "You..'re…finally…safe now……Yuna…" Tidus let out.

Yuna cried. "Stay with me now Tidus, don't die..."

Tidus slowly lifted his arm and placed his hand on her cheek, feeling her soft skin against his. "There is…no need for anymore tears. You're going to be…just fine…"

Yuna placed her hand over his.

"I love you Yuna…" He softly told her.

"I love you too." She said sadly, crying.

He continued to peacefully smile at her. "…Just…to be with you…made me more then I could…ever be…" His eyes then slowly closed and his hand fell down from her.

Yuna's eyes widened. "Tidus…?" But nothing happened. "Tidus…?"

Yuna cried some more, holding onto him. "No… …Why…?"

_So much death revolved around this matter. Beclem, Auron, Baralai, Bickson, and Seymour…it was just so unbearable. And now with Tidus gone too…Yuna couldn't breathe. She had longed to find the perfect one only for him so slip away from her so suddenly…_

_Not all scars heal, not all wounds heal. Sometimes you can't always see the pain someone feels. Tidus wanted her to be happy, but what could make her happy knowing the only thing that could make her happy was him?_

_I can't be happy knowing that you'll never come back to me…_ Yuna thought.

Not all endings are happy. Not all endings are sad. Knowing his love for her was more then enough but Yuna wanted more. She wanted him…She would always need him.

"Don't leave me alone Tidus…" She said crying her eyes out, holding his body close to her. "I'm not ready to say goodbye…not yet…"

* * *

And there's the chapter. There is still one more to go. The final chapter, I promise I won't take long in posting it. The story isn't over yet, what will happen next? Don't forget to review and remember to look out for the finale of the story. 


	16. Just To Be With You

Hey everyone welcome back! Well as you all probably know, yes, this is the last chapter of To Be With You. Just want to say that thanks to everyone who has read this story from the beginning and that you were all interested in it. And also thanks a million for the great reviews. So here is the final chapter, I hope you like it.

**Quote of the Chapter:** In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life that you taught me. It goes on.

**To Be With You**

**Chapter 16**

**Just To Be With You**

Later that night the police had come. Tidus, Bickson and Seymour's bodies were removed from the scene. The press would be on the case for tomorrow morning for sure.

Yuna was taken home personality by Nooj to get some rest. She never did hear anything else on Tidus.

3 days had gone by since that day. Braska had returned home to comfort her daughter on the loss of Tidus, but she had kept herself locked away in her room crying.

Each night she would cry herself to sleep, clutching tightly onto her pillow. Tonight was no different. Yuna was fast asleep after crying. But getting a sudden chill around 3 am, she woke up. Yuna opened her eyes as she heard her door creek open.

Yuna then sat up. "…Tidus…?"

But no one was there. She lay back down and closed her eyes.

_A million words would not bring you back, I know because I've tried. Neither would a million tears, I know because I've cried. You left me with a million thoughts and memories too but I never wanted memories, I only wanted you. _Yuna thought to herself.

"I miss you…so much…you don't know how much pain I'm in without you. I wish you can come back to me…" She said to herself.

_You were everything to me…ever since we first met. My memories of you and I make me stronger each and every day but its not enough to make me truly happy. I just want you to know, I don't regret a single moment I ever spent with you. You were my pillar of strength, my hope, my life…but without you…that' just like saying I can't breathe. People need air to breathe just like I need you to live._ Yuna thought some more.

Seymour was dead. She was no longer fearing him in her dreams or waking up late at night fearing he was in her room watching her. Yuna opened her eyes, got out of bed and walked over to her window and looked outside. She looked up at the sky to see the stars glow brightly.

_Love is like a star, you know that reaching it is impossible, but you keep reaching, hoping that one day that star will fall for you._

Yuna continued to stare outside at the night sky until her door creaked open some more. Yuna turned around to see Braska.

"Father?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna its late, why aren't you asleep?" He asked.

Yuna turned away from him. "I couldn't sleep."

Braska then walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I know its more then that honey."

Yuna then began to cry slightly. "I loved him father. And now he's gone…forever…"

"I know. We all miss him. But wherever he is now you know that he's always watching over you." Braska told her.

"I know…" Yuna replied. "He did everything he could to protect me…and it cost him his life..."

"Tidus knew what he had to do. He knew what his assignment was."

Yuna didn't reply.

"He took this case out of his own free will and he never looked back. Yuna…Tidus wanted to stop Seymour. He wanted you to be safe and did what he felt what needed to be done to ensure that safety, you know?"

"I know father. I just…never got to thank him for everything he had done for me."

Braska smiled. "I'm sure he knows that you're thankful, honey. He knows that you're going to be just fine."

Both then paused for a moment of silence.

"Come on, its late. Try and get some sleep okay?" Braska told her.

Yuna wiped her tears away. "Okay, I'll try…"

Braska smiled. "Good girl." He then walked away and stopped at her door. He turned around to see Yuna jump into bed and hide beneath the covers. "Goodnight honey." He then left, closing the door.

It's hard to move on when you think about what you're leaving behind. But Yuna had to be strong. She had to let him go and move on with her life…She couldn't live in the past any longer.

* * *

It was now a week and a half later. Yuna was celebrating her High School Graduation with all her friends, trying so hard to put on a smile. But no matter how she felt, it was a joyous occasion. Everyone had gotten their diplomas and were now all outside congratulating each other and saying goodbye, everyone moving on with their lives.

Rikku ran up to Yuna. "Yunie! Super day isn't it?"

Yuna smiled. "Yeah, it's been really fun."

"Ah, finally school is done. So what are you planning on doing now?" She asked.

"I don't know yet. I've always wanted to travel." Yuna replied.

"That would be a great start. Yeah, I think I'm gonna go back home on Bikanel and help Pops on digging out ruins." Rikku smiled brightly. "And maybe someday even be able to drive airships."

"That would be so cool."

Just then everyone else came over. Gippal, Lenne, Shuyin, Lulu, Wakka and Braska.

"Okay! Everyone get together for a group picture!" Braska said holding a camera.

Everyone then cuddled up together and posed. Yuna was at the end. While Braska was getting ready she looked over and was bewildered slightly. She looked over at a tree to see a figure leaning against it. Blonde hair, black t-shirt, jeans, tanned skin and he wasn't wearing a robe like the rest of the kids.

_Tidus? _Yuna thought to herself.

"Okay everyone say shoopuf!" Braska said.

Yuna turned back to her father. "Shoopuf!" Everyone said as Braska took the picture. Once done everyone laughed. Yuna looked back at the tree to see the person gone.

_Was I just imagining it?_

"Yuna what's up?" Wakka asked.

Yuna looked back at everyone and smiled. "What? Oh, nothing…" She replied.

She then resumed back to reality. Back to her graduation. Back to life. But without Tidus. She had to accept the fact that he was gone although deep in her heart she didn't want to believe that he was gone forever.

The only way Tidus lived on was in her memories and dreams. That's all she had left of him.

_Many people have touched my life, and you were one of them. But you did more than touch my life; you left a mark for me to remember you by for the rest of my life. Everyone has they're own story to write and this is mine. You came. We met. We fell in love. Then you left. But my story won't end here. It'll keep on going_

…_I'll always love you…my feelings will always be true to you…and I know wherever you are now that you're feelings will be true to me too…_

Not everyone can live the life they choose. Everyone must accept they're own fate.

_I now know that I can live without you. Because you taught me that no matter what happens life…would always go on. Our eyes are placed in front of us because it's more important to look ahead into the future then to look behind in the past. I just want to tell you that I'm not afraid. I'm not scared to face the future. You have touched my life and I'm truly grateful that you did. If it wasn't for you I may not even be here right now. _Yuna thought.

Yuna stood there looking out into the distance.

_**Flashback**_

_As Tidus waited there patiently, Yuna came down the stairs slowly. He turned his head towards her and stared in enchantment. Although entirely unprofessional and impolite, he couldn't stop gazing upon her face. _

_Yuna smiled as she approached him. Tidus stretched out his hand to shake hers. _

"_Greetings. I'm Tidus, assigned to protect you." He introduced._

"_I'm Yuna, the President's daughter." She replied.

* * *

_

"_So do you like being a cop Mr. Keller?" Yuna asked._

_Tidus was silent for a moment. "I like helping people." _

"_That's nice. I wish everyone were like that. So…do you have any family? Married perhaps?" Yuna asked making conversation._

"_No." Tidus replied._

_Yuna looked out the window and briefly smiled as they arrived at the school.

* * *

_

_Yuna then walked down the stairs towards Tidus and Braska._

"_Yuna honey, you look wonderful." He told her with a hug._

_Yuna smiled. "Thank you father." She then pulled away from him._

"_I must welcome our guests. Have fun you two. Excuse me." Braska said leaving the two._

"_Yuna…" Tidus began as she looked at him. "You look… gorgeous."_

_Yuna blushed. "You don't look that bad yourself." She joked. Tidus smiled, linked arms with her and began to enjoy the party.

* * *

_

"_I'm actually……in…love with him." Yuna told them, her heart pounding and her cheeks turning a dark shade of red that no one thought was possible reaching in blushing._

"_I knew it!" Lenne said happily._

"_Oh my God Yunie! That is so cute! OOOOOh you have to tell him!" Rikku said excitedly._

"_What? No way! I couldn't." Yuna replied.

* * *

_

_Tidus entered a room and saw Seymour holding a pocketknife to Yuna's neck._

"_Tidus!" Yuna screamed in fear but also in delight to see him again._

"_Damn you Seymour, let her go!" Tidus threatened, aiming his gun at him. _

"_Fuck you Keller! Take one step closer and I'll fucken slice her throat open!" _

_Tidus didn't move. "Seymour just calm down. You know that you don't want to hurt her. Just put the knife down and step away from her. I don't want to cause any bloodshed." Tidus told him calmly. "You have no where to run."_

"_Tidus, I'm scared." Yuna told him._

"_Shut up!" Seymour then pressed the knife up against her skin, frightening her even more._

"_Yuna, just stay calm, okay?" Tidus told her.

* * *

_

_She then placed her hand on his cheek. "I don't care what others will think. All I care about is you, being with you…loving you."_

_Tidus smiled. He leaned in, placing his hand on her cheek and the other around her waist as they met in a tender loving kiss filled with excitement._

_He then slowly lied her down on her bed, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her warmly, sliding his hand down her side. Yuna enjoyed every second of feeling his soft tanned skin against hers. Her heart raced against this chest, as did his, but it shortly passed as they became more intimate.

* * *

_

_Tidus looked down at her. "I can't do this anymore Yuna. I just can't."_

"_But I……love you." She said softly._

"_Yuna…I can't stop Seymour." He told her. Tidus looked into her beautiful eyes. Her gorgeous blue green eyes of mystery. "I couldn't save Auron. He died because of me. And nothing is going to change that. My father was a police officer before he and my mother were killed. I just realized that…this isn't really who I am. Its not who I want to be." Tidus then picked up his bag and began to leave the room._

"…_Tidus?" Yuna called out._

_Tidus turned around. "Yeah?"_

_Yuna looked up at him with watery eyes. "You're all that I want. You're all I could ever need. Please…tell me that you love me. Then you wouldn't need a reason to leave."_

"_I do love you Yuna. I really do. But I can't keep this up. If I stay I know I'll fail you and I don't want to see that happen." He then smiled peacefully at her. "Goodbye Yuna." Tidus turned around and left.

* * *

_

_Tidus looked up at her and smiled. "You..'re…finally…safe now……Yuna…" Tidus let out._

_Yuna cried. "Stay with me now Tidus, don't die..."_

_Tidus slowly lifted his arm and placed his hand on her cheek, feeling her soft skin against his. "There is…no need for anymore tears. You're going to be…just fine…" _

_Yuna placed her hand over his. _

"_I love you Yuna…" He softly told her._

"_I love you too." She said sadly, crying._

_He continued to peacefully smile at her. "…Just…to be with you…made me more then I could…ever be…" His eyes then slowly closed and his hand fell down from her._

_**End**_

"Yunie! Yunie!" Rikku called.

Yuna turned around.

"Come on! We're going to Gippal's for a BIG party! Everyone is invited."

"Okay be right there." She turned away.

Yuna then took a deep breath.

"Just…to be with you…made me more then I could ever be too…" She mumbled out. Smiling, Yuna then turned around and walked away, continuing on with her life.

**The End

* * *

**

Hey everyone that's it. THE END. I really hoped that you all liked this story. Thank you, thank you, and thank you to everyone who has read this story and enjoyed it, I LOVE YOU ALL! You have all made me so happy. Leave your review and hopefully I'll see you all in future fics.

Be sure to check out the sequel coming soon: To Be With You Again


End file.
